


Behind Enemy Lines

by writer1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Fighting, Frottage, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Revenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 27,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer1/pseuds/writer1
Summary: While Magnus and Alec's relationship is developing, another Warlock seeks Magnus out as a tool for revenge.  Alec gets caught in the crossfire.





	1. Where We Are

Alec POV

Alec was good.  Scratch that, Alec was better than good, he was feeling really, really good.  He had what most romantics would call the proverbial butterflies in his stomach.  Here he was standing outside on the sidewalk staring up at Magnus’ loft, the loft he’d just left after their third date.  To be sure their relationship was moving a little slow but it wasn’t because either of them wanted it that way, on the contrary, Alec was bursting at the seams to explore things further. 

A deep frown wrinkled his brow.  This, what they were doing, it was great but it wasn’t quite enough.  Something, he realized, was missing.  That sudden realization had him taking the stairs two at a time until he reached the landing.  He paused briefly before softly rapping on the wood then heard a noise from the other side.  The door opened and Alec stood silently, absolutely mesmerized at the beautiful golden eyes across from him.  His gaze then as usual, gravitated to the soft, golden skin of his neck and trailed further down to where his chest was exposed.  This is how he stood until he heard his name being called somewhat quizzically. 

“Alec?  Alec, are you alright?” 

Magnus raised an eyebrow in question just as Alec snapped out of his trance then flushed as he realized he’d left Magnus waiting while he shamelessly ogled him.  “Yeah, I um…I wanted to say I had a really good time.  And…I like you.  I _really, really_ like you and I…I really want to kiss you.” 

Alec felt like a weight was sitting on him with the pressure of that statement combined with the wait for an answer, which really wasn’t that long but to him felt like an eternity.  Magnus smiled and Alec swore his eyes dilated slightly.

“I’d like that.” 

Alec quickly reached out taking the warlock’s wrist and pulled him close.  The kiss was slow and chaste but the friction of those soft lips moving against his sent sparks through him.  Damn, he really, really liked Magnus.  After a moment he moved away reluctantly and stood, yet again, silently staring at those beautiful yellow eyes.

“I…thanks.”  He managed as he began taking steps backwards out onto the landing. 

“The pleasure was all mine, I assure you.”  Magnus’ hand rested on the door and he smiled brightly.  “And Alexander…I _really, really_ like you too.”

Alec smiled a big dopey smile.  That smile stayed on his face after the door closed and even while he made his way back to the institute.  Yes, Alec Lightwood was better than good, after tonight, he was great. 

 

Shade POV

It had been almost a hundred years but he’d finally found him.  The one man that would lead him to Asmodeus.  He knew it took an immense amount of power to summon a greater demon and even then it wasn’t guaranteed to work.  Not all demons were that easy to finagle.  He was a powerful warlock, had been trained by the best but it seemed no amount of summoning or spells could bring the being to him and he had tried them all.  Somehow Leviathan Shade knew his revenge wouldn’t be granted by simply hunting Asmodeus down but by searching out that which he coveted most. 

He didn’t believe demons felt love, he wasn’t even sure they could feel emotion, but he did know that if he possessed something of his, such as his last remaining warlock spawn, it would get the demon’s attention.  Because Leviathan Shade was smart and he knew that to get the attention of someone that powerful you had to attack their pride, and from what he’d heard, Asmodeus was proud of his son.    


	2. Meeting with the Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus reflects on his relationship and takes a trip to the institute which turns out to be eventful.

Magnus POV

Magnus was pleased with his progress with the shadowhunter.  They were taking things at a slow pace but he was fine with that.  He quite literally had all the time in the world.  He knew that Alec was new to everything; feelings, relationships, dating, so his main priority with the young man was to always make sure he was comfortable.  Alec should never feel rushed or forced to do anything.  This, he was happy with, his job on the other hand had recently hit a snag.

A fire message arrived this morning requesting his presence at the New York Institute for business discussions.  Now Magnus was the high warlock and already knew why he was being summoned since there was rarely anything that happened he didn’t know about but he also felt there was an underlying reasoning behind what was going on.  Maybe Maryse Lightwood’s hatred toward him?  Or perhaps the fact that Magnus was dating her son?  Whatever the reasoning, he would handle Maryse and anything her little mind had planned swiftly but carefully.  The last thing he wanted was to damage his relationship with Alec in any way. 

He arrived at the Institute and headed straight to Maryse’s office.  True to form, the woman stood behind her desk with her hands at her sides looking as grumpy as possible.  Sometimes Magnus wondered if she practiced in the mirror or if it was just a natural state, like resting bitch face.  Moving further into the room and shutting the door he noticed another warlock sitting there and nodded in his direction.

“Warlock Bane, this is Warlock Leviathan Shade.  He’s here to take over the wards and any other services you might render to the local Nephilim.” 

Magnus noticed her voice seemed pleased and he caught a glint in her dark eyes as she spoke but he had been anticipating this move and smiled at her in return.

“I’m not quite sure what brought this change to mind Maryse but I hate to be the bearer of bad news.  You cannot forego my services in place of another because it is stipulated in the Clave contract, which we both signed, that the Head Warlock would be the primary provider of any magical services rendered.”  He paused and tilted his head toward the other warlock.  “If you believe you require additional services beyond mine you may _attempt_ to hire someone else, but I’m afraid your first call must go to me and any additional parties will be subject to my approval.”

Maryse glared while Warlock Shade shifted in his seat.  The silence was deafening and Magnus waited a moment before asking sweetly.  “Was there anything else you needed?” 

“No, I think you’re done here.” 

Magnus noted the way she glanced at Warlock Shade before turning away from him, effectively dismissing him.  He opened the door and began walking down the hall, his goal, to find one incredibly gorgeous Alexander Lightwood, but he was stopped by a hand on his coat.  Quickly turning back he eyed the guilty culprit. 

Warlock Shade stood smiling brightly.  He wasn’t a warlock Magnus knew of and he found himself wondering about him.  His taste in clothes wasn’t bad and he reminded him a little of himself with dark hair and a sparkly flair about him, but that was as far as the resemblance went, as Shade was stockier in build and had pale skin which contrasted with his coal black eyes.  It was quite a devastatingly good look and Magnus might have been interested, if he wasn’t already falling head over heels for a certain shadowhunter. 

“Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.  I’ve been eager to make your acquaintance.”  Shade spoke slowly and eloquently which made him a little older than what Magnus had thought.

He shook his hand then turned to resume his walk and could hear the warlock following him.  Swiftly he weaved his way past a group of giggling Nephilim girls and with a roll of his eyes turned a corner running right into Jace.

“Ah, wonderful.  Golden Boy, where might I find your parabatai?” 

Jace held a neutral face, being used to Magnus’ nicknames and pointed behind himself with his thumb.  “Should be right behind me.”

True to his word the handsome shadowhunter he’d kissed just two days prior was walking up, his beautiful eyes already trained on Magnus.  Jace shook his head and stood to the side idly fiddling with his stele.  Magnus slowly approached Alec and smiled.

“Alexander.  How’ve you been?”  Magnus’ hand briefly skimmed the length of the shadowhunter’s arm before stopping at his hand, tangling their fingers together.

He heard Alec take in a breath before meeting his eyes.  “I’m good.  Better now…I mean, it’s good to see you.”  He blushed and squeezed Magnus’ hand before looking up behind him.  “Who’s this?”    

Releasing his hand Magnus turned to face Shade and immediately didn’t like the predatory look on the warlock’s face. 

Shade held out his hand and smiled brightly.  “I’m Leviathan Shade.  A warlock that will _definitely_ be at your service Mr…”

“Lightwood.  Alec Lightwood.”  Alec reached out to take his hand and flinched slightly. 

“I’m so sorry, it’s one of my warlock marks.  Ice cold skin.  I can regulate it but I don’t really like to.  Hope it doesn’t put you off?” 

The last was said with a hint of question and to be polite, Alec replied in the negative but his gaze stayed on their hands which Magnus noted, were still clasped together, Shade’s thumb rubbing circles over Alec’s knuckles.  Magnus’ keen eyes caught the faintest of sparks and he took action.  Quickly, he put his hand over theirs and pushed down breaking them apart, then moved to stand in front of Alec facing Shade.

“What exactly are you doing here Shade?”  The tension in the room was suddenly incredibly thick.  Alec and Jace watched uncomfortably as the men squared off.  Magnus didn’t care if he sounded like a dick, he didn’t trust this guy.

Shade smiled innocently.  “I was asked to come by Maryse Lightwood about a job.”  He paused to glance over Magnus’ shoulder toward Alec and winked.  “Why?  Are you worried I’ve come to steal your thunder Bane?”  He said it lightheartedly but Magnus knew it wasn’t a joke. 

“That’s exactly what I think.” Magnus said in a low voice. 

Shade looked back at Magnus and smirked.  “That would be an effort within itself, dethroning you for the High Warlock position.”

“I’m glad you understand your failings in that presumption.”  Magnus retorted hotly.

“But I _haven’t_ failed.”  Shade had the nerve to look offended before leaning in conspiratorially.  “I’m always up for a challenge.”  The bastard then moved around to address Alec.  “It was lovely meeting you Alexander.” 

“Just Alec is fine.”  Alec replied not daring to move forward.

Shade smiled.  “Well in that case, please call me Levi.”  Shade smiled and was about to leave but stopped.  “Oh and Alec, if you ever need anything…”  Following a snap, a small white card appeared in Alec’s hand. “… _do_ call me.”  With another wink he turned and left. 

Magnus was seething, a dark rage boiling under his skin at the gall of another warlock coming in and presuming to take over what was rightfully his.  Magnus had worked hard for his position as High Warlock.  He’d also done a damn good job at it.  Not only that, he was one of the few that actually cared about the downworld and wanted to see it prosper, something he knew Shade wouldn’t do.  But this came in second to what was really rubbing him raw.  The arrogant bastard thought he would come in and poach his boyfriend.  Alec was special to him, more than special, Magnus was pretty sure he was falling in love with the silly Nephilim, even though they haven’t discussed the labeling of their feelings yet.  Magnus still claimed Alec as his and he’d be damned if some poser was going to walk in and take what’s his.  No, this was definitely not happening.

“That was interesting.” 

Magnus hadn’t noticed Jace standing next to him and turned to face him.

“That was hot.”  Alec said under his breath and received shocked looks from both men.  “Sorry, just the way you handled yourself.”  He waved his hand toward Magnus and looked down shyly, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting. 

Magnus noticed the card in his hand and reached out for it.  “May I?”  Alec handed it over and Magnus brought his hand to the hunter’s face, looking him in the eyes.  “You _know_ you will always have me if you need anything.” 

Alec nodded and so with light blue swirls, the card levitated from his palm and caught fire before burning to ash and falling away to the floor.

Jace smirked at Magnus.  “Because Alec’s rolodex was full anyway.”                

Alec closed his eyes at the joke and Magnus shook his head.  “We have to go but, maybe I can see you later?” 

“Of course.  Until then.” 

Alec smiled and leaned in for a kiss that quickly morphed into two and would’ve turned into three if Jace hadn’t groaned in aggravation.  Reluctantly they parted and Alec left with his parabatai.  Magnus took a deep breath and released it watching him go.  Everything was going to be okay.  He still had his job and he still had Alec.  This would be handled and life would go on like normal.  Yes, everything was going to be okay.


	3. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec misses his boyfriend so much he explodes.

Alec POV

It had been one week since he’d seen Magnus.  A whole week since he’d gotten a smile or a kind word.  A huge, long, exhausting week of worrying about what he’d done wrong.  Alec had tried calling but got no answer.  He had tried going over but Magnus wasn’t home.  He had even tried texting numerous times, or what he thought was appropriate without actually harassing, but still got no response.  He replayed the last few meetings with the warlock in his mind but couldn’t find anything that made sense for Magnus to ignore him. 

“Hey hermano, what’s up?” 

Isabelle watched him with a keen eye.  Not much got past her and he was really quite glad she was here because he could trust her to give sound advice when it came to dating. 

“I um, I can’t seem to get ahold of Magnus.”  He checked his phone again for a message even though he knew there wouldn’t be one.

“Maybe he’s just busy.  High Warlock stuff and all.  When did you last hear from him?” 

“A week ago.”

“Oh.”  She paused.  “Did you call him?”

“Yes.”

“Text?”

“Yes.”

“Go over?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”  She paused again.

“Izzy, I can’t help but feel I’m getting the cold shoulder.”

“Did you piss him off?” 

Alec shrugged.  “Not that I can think of and I’ve ran over every moment we’ve had so many times.”  He sighed heavily, laden with defeat.  “What if he doesn’t like me anymore Iz?  What if I’m old news?”

Isabelle stood up and moved to put her arms around his torso hugging him tightly.  “Who in their right mind would give _this_ up?”  Alec rolled his eyes as she stepped back.  “I know you don’t realize it but Magnus really likes you.”

“How can you tell?”

When Izzy frowned Alec put up his hands.  “I’m not fishing for compliments Iz, I _really_ can’t tell.  I can’t read him.”

She took a step back and sat in the chair opposite and her eyes moved off, like she was remembering actual memories and not making things up.  “Well, when he enters a room his eyes glance over everyone until they land on you.  When we go to his loft and you aren’t with us his attitude is sour and once, he even verbally chastised us for not bringing you.”  She smiled at that particular memory.  “When he finally does see you, he seems to relax and his eyes get big like he’s ready to eat you up.”  Alec scoffed but she still continued.  “And he stares at your lips a lot…and at your hands, like he’s eager to reach out and grab one, just for the chance to touch you.”    

There was a silence in the room where Alec stared at his phone, a phone that still had no messages, and hoped that his sister was right.

“You see all that…from him?”

“I see that and so much more.  You’re special Alec.  Trust me, if he’s not answering you, he must be _very_ busy.”  She glanced at him and then at the phone he was still clutching.  “Tell you what, why don’t you come with me and Jace on patrol tonight?  Take your mind off of things for a bit.”

Alec nodded.  He knew it was self-indulgent to think Magnus didn’t have anything better to do than talk to him and he it made him feel guilty that that’s what he wanted.  Yes, demon hunting was exactly what he needed to stop worrying and to give Magnus some space.  He stood up and put his phone in his pocket with a smile. 

“Let’s go.”

 ************

“ _Woo hoo_!” Jace howled as he skewered another demon in the stomach with his seraph blade.  “This is the most fun I’ve had in a while!  Come on Alec, I’m winning!”  He swung left then right killing two more demons before turning to smile at his parabatai, his cheeks red and his eyes shining with excitement.

“Not for long!  Eighteen, nineteen, twenty…”  Alec counted as he notched and shot three arrows that lodged in between the eyes of three demons with perfect accuracy. 

Isabelle stood by silently, leaning against a brick wall casually flicking her whip.  She’d reluctantly agreed to sit this one out so the boys could get their jollies by goading each other into competition.  She looked up eager, as a large scaly shax demon headed her way seeming to evade the guys, but frowned when an arrow lodged in the back of its head and it disintegrated on the spot.  She immediately sent a glare at her brother who turned back to continue his shooting. 

Running out of arrows he pulled a seraph blade from his side, naming it and plunging it into the side of a grizzly looking creature.  He wasn’t as good as Jace with a blade but he wasn’t exactly a slacker either.  The fighting continued heavily for another few minutes until there were only a few demons left. 

“What’s your count?”  Alec yelled as he jumped onto the steps of a nearby building.

Jace, across the street yelled back.  “Thirty two.  You?”

“Thirty seven.”  There were only three left and Alec smirked then settled back.  “Go ahead, I’ll watch.  You can’t beat me anyway.” 

“You know…” Jace sliced through one, “I happen to think…” another slice, “that you might have” throwing his blade into the neck of the last demon, “miscounted.”

Izzy laughed and wrapped her whip around her waist lightly like an over-sized belt.  “I just happen to think you’re a sore loser.” 

“Am not.”  Jace mocked his outrage and pushed her shoulder lightly.

“Actually, I was counting.  And yes, you are.” She laughed.

Alec smiled and moved to join his siblings when he heard a noise.  Turning behind him he looked around but didn’t see anything.  Then he heard it again, this time a distinct click.  With panicked eyes he looked back to his siblings just as the building exploded. 

He didn’t feel the bricks hit him.  He didn’t feel himself flying through the air.  He didn’t feel the pavement when he hit the ground.  He just felt numb as he lay there watching his sister pace frantically back and forth with her phone pressed to her ear.  Then Jace was suddenly leaning over him talking but he couldn’t hear him, all he could hear was a sharp ringing in his ears.  Alec kept repeating one word over and over, hoping they understood him.  “Magnus.  Magnus.”

He closed his eyes and winced.  Every breath he took sent sharp pain through his chest.  He could feel a burning sensation on his arm and opened his eyes again to see Jace drawing irataze runes on him.  Gradually the ringing reduced and he could hear his sibling’s voices.

“They aren’t working Izzy.  I don’t understand why they won’t work!”  Jace growled as he traced another rune onto Alec’s skin.

“I can’t get ahold of Magnus.”  She stopped and stared over Jace’s shoulder.  “Jace, he’s bleeding too much.”  She shook her head and put her phone back to her ear.  “I’m trying him again.”

Alec coughed hard and his body shook violently.  He felt something warm come out of his mouth and he knew by looking at Jace’s face that it was blood.  A thought hit him and with shaky hands, Alec reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, handing it to Jace. 

“Shade.”  He whispered before collapsing back into darkness.


	4. White Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and co use an alternate warlock for some alternate healing.

Jace POV

“I don’t like this.”  Jace grunted under the weight of his parabatai as they stood outside a large brick building pushing the intercom button.

“Shut up Jace.  You sound like Alec, disapproving of everything all the time.”  She turned to look at him and frowned.  “Besides, if this warlock can save Alec, it’s worth all the bad feelings in the world.” 

The door clicked and they moved down the hall to another one at the end that was already open.  The warlock Shade stood looking bored as they moved into his living room and laid Alec on his couch.

“We can pay you, please, just help him.”  Jace said but was pushed aside roughly as the warlock moved to stand over his parabatai. 

“We can discuss payment later.” 

With a flick of his wrist a soft white smoke floated from his fingers and into Alec’s mouth.  Jace had never seen Magnus do this before and immediately began to worry because he knew Shade hadn’t even asked what had happened.  Suddenly Alec’s body arched up violently and he moaned drawing in a sharp breath.  Shade pushed his chest down with his palm and it began to glow a light red color.

“What the hell are you doing to him?”  Jace demanded reaching to pull the warlock’s hand back but was thrust away by an invisible force. 

Shade turned to glare back at him, his black eyes dark and foreboding.  “Don’t interrupt me or this won’t work.”

Izzy gripped his arm holding him tightly both in fear and to keep him still.  He knew her fear well, that a warlock they didn’t know or trust was using magic on someone they love.  Jace didn’t like this one bit. 

“Izzy, try Magnus again.”  Jace commanded not taking his eyes off of his parabatai. 

She nodded and pulled her phone out.  After a minute she shook her head in the negative and they realized they had no choice to trust that the warlock in front of them would save their brother.

*********

It was for an hour that Jace hovered over Shade who worked on his parabatai.  When Jace insisted, Isabelle had reluctantly agreed to go to Magnus’ loft to try and locate him.  Later she called saying he wasn’t there and Jace told her to wait at his loft until he came back.  Now he sat watching as sparkling white clouds of magic wafted through the air over Alec’s still body, wondering if he’d made a mistake. 

He couldn’t stop from scowling as Shade ran his hands over Alec glancing over his abs and legs almost like a lover would.  It didn’t feel right.  He knew Magnus would hate it.  He knew Alec would hate it. 

“What are you doing now?  He looks healed.”  Jace was snippy but he didn’t care.  He wanted out of there where the warlock’s hands didn’t have access to his parabatai anymore. 

“He is healed.”  Shade stood and moved over to a counter to pour himself a drink.  Jace noticed it was alcohol and wondered if all warlocks were secretly closeted alcoholics.  “What you Nephilim don’t understand is how long the healing process takes for demon energies in the body.” 

“Demons don’t make bombs.  I may be blonde but I’m not stupid.” 

“No but there were demon energies in this one.  What is your problem anyway?  I’m healing your gorgeous friend and you’re giving me attitude.  You’d think you might be a bit more grateful.”  He moved back over to Alec and ran a hand over his face, more of the white smoke entering his mouth and nose.

“I’ll be happy when he wakes up with no side-effects.”  Jace strode over and slapped the warlock’s hand away forcing him to move back. 

“You don’t trust me.” 

“Well aren’t you swift.”  Jace mocked. 

Shade frowned.  “Maybe it’s because you don’t know me.” 

Jace didn’t reply so Shade nodded and sat in the chair behind him. 

“I was born sometime in the eighteen hundreds.”

“Do we have to do this?”  Jace grumbled but Shade just raised an eyebrow and continued.

“My mother had the sight so she raised me and got me proper warlock training.  When she died I made sure to immerse myself in every experience I could because one very important thing she taught me was that even as an immortal, life is short.  It wasn’t long after that I met with other warlocks and found out that I was indeed very powerful but instead of taking a position of power, such as Magnus Bane, I preferred to be alone and enjoy the simple things.”

Jace looked bored.  “Yes.  The simplicity does just roll off of you.” 

“One of those things was my fiancé Margo.  She was the most exquisite being I’d laid eyes on and to my surprise she accepted me.”  Jace groaned again growing more and more annoyed but Shade was lost in his story.  “We only got two years together.  One evening while I was out getting supplies for potions she was attacked by a greater demon and instead of submitting, she was killed.  Being a warlock I could tell from the magical signature left behind which demon it was but finding a way to kill him, well…that was entirely different.  I was determined I would find a way to get my revenge.”         

“Which is why you’re here now.”  Jace said in stark realization.    

Shade smiled and looked quite pleased with Jace’s reply.  “Why yes, yes it is.” 

The warlock’s remark was taken as seriously as it was said and Jace let loose a string of curses while naming his seraph blade and pointing it at Shade’s throat.  Slowly, he stood and put his hands in the air as if surrendering just as the front door was kicked in and Izzy strode in followed closely by Magnus. 

“Where the hell have you been?”  Jace asked glaring at Magnus.

“It’s a long story.  Where’s Alec?” 

Jace heard a snap and turned to see Alec was waking up then pointed his blade closer to Shade’s neck.  “I knew you did something to him.”  He growled.

Shade put his hands up further.  “I simply put a sleeping spell on him so he would heal comfortably.” 

Magnus ignored both of them and moved to kneel next to Alec.  “Alexander, are you alright?” 

Alec sat up and blinked a few times to take in the scene.  “Magnus?  Yeah, I’m…I’m fine.”  With Magnus’ help he stood up and blinked again, this time between the two warlocks.  “So uh, who healed me?” 

Shade brushed past Magnus to stand next to Alec.  “That would’ve been me and just by looking at you, I see I’ve done a _magnificent_ job.” he said with no lack of sexual innuendo.  Jace watched his hand run up Alec’s side and white sparks shimmered against him causing Alec to momentarily look drowsy.

“Mmmm, thank you.” 

“Levi.”  Shade said. 

“Thank you Levi.”  Alec mumbled then shook his head as if trying to clear it. 

Magnus looked ready to rip someone’s head off, Izzy was confused and Jace was ready to get the hell out of there.  “We need to go.”  He waited for his parabatai to look at him but Alec didn’t seem to hear him.  “Alec!  Let’s go.” 

“Darling, why don’t you come back to my place?  I would like to check you over for my own piece of mind.”  Magnus said, just as ready to get Alec out of there as Jace was.

“No…Magnus I’m fine.  I just…I just want to go home and get some sleep.”  Alec said putting his hand to his head and looking up blurry eyed. 

No one said anything but Jace didn’t miss the broken look on Magnus’ face.  “Then let’s go.”

Alec nodded at Shade and headed for the door.  Shade’s hand found purchase one last time on Alec’s back as he was leaving and Jace caught the telltale spark again and pointed his seraph blade at Shade before following everyone else out.  He didn’t bother shutting the door. 


	5. Paging Dr. Bane

Magnus POV

They arrived at the Institute via portal and Alec didn’t waste any time getting inside.  Magnus knew he was tired and wanted to find his bed as soon as possible but luck wouldn’t have it that way as his siblings and Magnus were hot on his heels.  He made a pit stop in the kitchen for some water to help his dry throat when the confrontation he seemed to be avoiding happened. 

“Alec, please, just let me look you over.”  Magnus asked reaching for his arm but he pulled away. 

“Where were you?”  Alec’s voice was small and though he didn’t intend to, he sounded wounded. 

Magnus swallowed.  “I was at the Seelie Court.”

“For a week?”

“No, Alec I…” 

Alec cut him off with a hand.  “You know, it doesn’t matter.  It’s none of my business anyway.”  Putting the cup on the table he started to leave but Magnus caught his arm.  This time Alec didn’t pull away but stood close, his beautiful eyes staring deep into Magnus’ golden ones.  “You said if I ever needed you, you’d be there…and then you disappear.”  He paused and sighed heavily.  “I don’t know what’s going on with you and you don’t have to tell me…”

“I want to Alexander.”  Magnus moved his hand down Alec’s arm to grasp his fingers and squeezed lightly. 

Magnus felt his heart flutter when Alec squeezed back.  He nodded and put his hand to his head again.  “Then it can wait until later.  Right now I need to get some sleep.  I feel ready to fall over.” 

“Alec, I know Shade healed you but…”

“What…just because he healed me doesn’t mean I can trust him?”  Alec was getting defensive.  “Magnus I don’t know what kind of beef you two have but bottom line is he saved my life.  If I hadn’t remembered his number and put it in my phone after you burned his card, I would be dead right now.” 

Magnus flinched and Alec closed his eyes and pulled his hand away.  “We can talk later.”

He walked out without a backwards glance and after a moment Magnus felt a hand on his shoulder.  Isabelle stood next to him with sad eyes.  “Are you alright?”

“Of course.  I’m just worried about him.”

“He’ll be okay.” 

Magnus shook his head.  “No dear, I’m afraid everything is far from okay.”  His eyes met Jace’s and he nodded to the man, a silent understanding that they needed to talk. 

“You first.”  Jace said getting comfortable against the kitchen counter. 

“Ever since Shade arrived nothing has been right.”

“Such as?”  Isabelle asked taking a seat on a stool.

“The day after our confrontation at the Institute…” he looked at Jace who remembered, “strange things have been happening.  Every job I’ve done at least a month prior started having issues.  The vampires had accused me of giving out magically tainted blood which caused several deaths in the local coven, then the Seelies demanded an audience in their realm with the accusation of me stealing a very precious stock of rare ash that I had access to.”  Magnus ran a hand through his glittery hair, a nervous tic he rarely showed.  “Suffice to say, I spent two days there and just barely managed to get out.”

Isabelle shook her head.  “Why didn’t you call us?  We would’ve helped you.”  Magnus shot her a dubious look.  “Magnus we would’ve and Alec would’ve insisted on it.  He’s been trying to get ahold of you all week.”    

“I couldn’t call.  On my way out to take care of the vampires I realized I didn’t have my phone and as luck would have it, the damn thing never reappeared.  Not even my magic can find it.  I also sent out several fire messages that mysteriously didn’t arrive to their intended parties.  I believe someone was intercepting them.”

Jace nodded.  “One ‘Shady’ bastard.”

Both Magnus and Isabelle ignored the pun.  “Anyway, I had just left the Seelie Court when I found Isabelle at my loft.  She filled me in about the accident but what I need to know from you is what Shade did to Alec.”

“Magnus, I can tell you what it looked like but that’s about it.  I mean, it was all sort of strange to me, especially the little sparks…he sort of pulsed them into Alec at odd intervals, like they weren’t part of the healing but something else.  Your best bet would be to check Alec over yourself.” 

This information made Magnus pause.  It seemed familiar but he couldn’t quite place where he’d heard it.  “Yes but he isn’t exactly willing.” he argued halfheartedly.

“Then you can just sneak in while he’s sleeping.”  Isabelle supplied, like it was the most obvious answer.

Magnus looked to Jace who looked to Isabelle who looked from Jace then back to Magnus.  “No really.  If you two are that suspicious of this warlock then who am I to question your intuition?  And what kind of person would I be if I didn’t offer up a solution to ease all our minds?” she said simply.

Jace nodded.  “I agree with Izzy but I recommend you take a spare room and wait here.  We don’t need you getting into any more trouble in the meantime.”

Magnus chuckled at the irony of Jace’s statement though it was intended as a joke.  He also marveled at the fact that he was relying on the Nephilim to keep him, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, out of trouble.  Never had he thought he would see the day.

“Are we even sure Shade deserves such ‘Shadiness’ from us?  I mean, why would he do these things?”  Izzy asked. 

“Revenge.”  Magnus and Jace said simultaneously then looked at each other questionably. 

“What do you know that I don’t Blondie?” 

“He told me a story about how his fiancé got killed by a greater demon and he was here to get revenge for that.”

“And you linked that to me because…?” 

Jace smirked.  “Well I’m pretty sure you’re the only one we know who has a Pops in the big leagues.”

Magnus rolled his eyes.  He’d forgotten mentioning that his father was a greater demon and was surprised Jace would be the one to remember it. 

“So why did you think he picked you if not because of your dad?” 

Magnus waved his hands in the air as if to say ‘duh’.  “Unbeknownst to you, there is a very long list of people who want to see the High Warlock taken down a notch.  I figured he was one of many since he as much admitted it when we last met.” 

“Reason enough even without his sappy story.”  Jace stood to move to the door.  “I’m turning in for the night.” 

********** 

It was several hours later that Magnus quietly left his room and moved to the one next door.  Alec slept peacefully, the covers pooled around his feet allowing the moonlight to bask on his pale skin making him seem ethereal.  For a while he just stood over the shadowhunter, watching him breathe and leisurely committing his features to memory.  If only Alec knew how special he was.  How Magnus would do anything to protect him.  Anything.    

“I’m sorry Alexander.  I just need you to be okay.” 

Magnus ran his hand over Alec, his magic slowly flowing over him.  Thankfully, he didn’t find anything wrong with him but Alec began to moan and shift in what looked like pain so he stopped and Alec resumed sleeping peacefully.  Magnus frowned deeply. 

“What the hell?” 

Surely his magic didn’t hurt Alec, he was in complete control of it and the shadowhunter had never had a negative reaction to it.  Hesitantly, he held his hand out and again let his magic pour over the sleeping man who once again, began to groan in pain.  Magnus jerked his hand back quickly and stared down with shocked eyes.  Something was horribly wrong and he had to find out what it was right now.


	6. Payment Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse be pimpin', Shade be bawlin' and Alec be someone's Bitch.

Alec POV

Alec woke to singing birds and sunshine.  If he didn’t remember the previous day in vivid detail he’d have sworn it hadn’t happened at all.  He sat up in bed and flexed his muscles.  He felt great.  He felt ready to take on the world.  Strangely, this was the best he’d ever felt after being healed by magic, even Magnus’s.  This thought made him feel guilty and he bit his lip, sighing heavily.  Just then something sparkly caught his eye across the room and he got up to check it out.  There on the table was a card with sparkling letters.

_So happy to know you’re doing better_

_Can’t wait to see you again_

_XX_

Alec smiled and laid the card back on the table.  Magnus had never sent him any gifts or cards, he wondered what made him do so now.  Was Magnus jealous of Warlock Shade?  Or maybe he was upset with Alec for letting Shade heal him?  Alec shook his head as if to shake the thoughts from his mind.  This was obviously something he needed to talk to Magnus about and he did promise to speak with him today…if he could get ahold of him this time.  Again Alec felt guilty for thinking such things but he was still upset for Magnus ignoring him.  He’d just get around and head over there because they both needed a clean slate before anything got misconstrued or damaged beyond repair. 

Half an hour later he headed downstairs and to his luck, ran into his mother.  As quietly as he could he turned to head in the opposite direction but she saw him and called his name. 

“Damnit.”  He said under his breath before turning around.  “Good morning mother.” 

“Alec.  I heard you had an accident yesterday.  Is everything alright?” 

He watched as her eyes moved over him slowly then stopping at his face.  His mother was as observant as she was obstinate and he could tell she’d made up her mind about something concerning him, he just wasn’t quite sure what it was yet. 

“I’m fine.  Speaking of Izzy and Jace, are they even here?  I need to talk to them.”  He asked while scanning the room for his siblings.

“I haven’t seen them since yesterday morning.  I suppose they’re still out.”

Alec looked up at this surprised.  “So if they didn’t tell you then who did?” 

“Warlock Shade.  I saw him just twenty minutes ago asking about you.  Actually I’m pretty sure he’s still in the building.  You should probably see about thanking him before he leaves.” 

“You…want me…to thank a warlock?” 

Now Alec was automatically suspicious.  He never thought he’d see the day his mother, who hated all downworlders equally, with the exception of Magnus whom she hated most, would ever ask her son or _any Nephilim_ to thank them for their help.  Something was definitely up.  He wouldn’t put it past his mother to use one warlock to hurt another but he didn’t want to believe he’d use her own son for that goal. 

“Alexander, he is anticipating taking over the High Warlock position soon and we want to make sure we have him in our back pocket, unlike Bane, who can’t be dealt with on the best of days, so yes…”

Alec froze.  “Wait.  Shade is taking Magnus’ job as High Warlock?  Since when?” 

Maryse smiled brightly and Alec could swear she had a glint in her eyes.  “As soon as possible.”

“Right.  I have to go.” 

Just as he turned around he was face to face with Leviathan Shade.

“Alec, wonderful, I was just asking your mother about you.  Is there a chance you can spare a moment for me?” 

“Actually I have to go…”  Alec gestured toward the door with a wave of his hand but was interrupted by Maryse.

“He would be happy to Warlock Shade.”  She said and pinching his arm with a snarl before walking off.

Alec cast a wary look at the warlock.  “Um…what can I do for you?”

“Well to start, I was wondering how you were feeling?”  He linked his arm through Alec’s and steered them toward the front of the building. 

“I’m fine, thank you.”  Alec looked down at where Shade’s hand touched his arm, remembering his warlock mark was ice cold skin.  “You aren’t cold today?”

Shade smiled brightly.  “I’m regulating it.  Don’t want to put you off.”

Alec nodded.  “Well again, thank you and I meant to tell you I really appreciate you helping me.” 

Shade stopped in the entrance hall and looked up while standing, what Alec thought, was a bit too close.  “Good.  That’s the other reason I’m here.  Payment.”

“Oh…shit…right, I’m sorry it’s just Magnus…”

“Always took care of you for free.  I understand.”

Alec had the decency to look ashamed.  “I’ll take care of it immediately.  How much do we owe you?”

“Actually, your mother and I have already come to an agreement, an arrangement quite similar to the one you have with Magnus Bane.” 

For the second time today Alec froze.  “What sort of agreement?” 

Shade squeezed Alec’s arm and moved even closer into his space.  Alec could feel his breath on his cheek as he leaned in to speak and he shivered.  “I get the pleasure of your company until I feel the payment is satisfactory.”   

Alec snatched his arm away and moved several steps away.  “That’s not going to happen.”

Shade laughed deeply.  “But you do it for Bane.”

Alec scowled.  “I’m _dating_ Magnus.  There was never an arrangement, we….”  He took another step back toward the exit.  “Look, my mother can’t pimp me out for services to the Clave so you will just have to find another form of payment.” 

Shade nodded and Alec thought he was agreeing.  “I understand completely, believe me I do but your mother was adamant.  You see I don’t really have a need for money, it’s just the company I want.”  He moved forward again but stopped just in front of Alec, his hand sliding behind the shadowhunter pulsing white sparks over him.  “I promise no funny business, just you and I spending time together.  It would save the Institute money and I would like to keep an eye on your health with the demon energies I had to pull from your body.”

Alec felt his resolve slipping.  What the hell was going on?  Why in the world would he do this?  Why was he even considering it?  Sure the warlock seemed sincere but what did Alec really know about him?  Then it hit him.  This was the perfect opportunity to go along with the plan and find out what he could.  Shade stood waiting patiently, his dark eyes roaming over Alec’s face. 

“I heard you were trying to take over the position of Head Warlock.”  He said instead, incredibly curious about any information on this new development.

Shade blinked in surprise at the question, probably not expecting it but answered anyway.  “There are proceedings taking place yes, but of course it has to go through several channels and be approved by myself, the Institute and the Clave before any changes will be implemented.” 

“And Magnus?” 

“I assure you, he’s very aware of what’s going to happen.  I wouldn’t proceed otherwise.”  Shade smiled and took Alec’s arm again and this time a white smoke swirled around him with tiny sparks.

Alec looked up at him with panicked eyes.  “What are you doing to me?”  He tried to pull his hand away but it his muscles became lax.

“Relax my sweet, I’m just making sure my work on you was completely successful.  I’d hate for you to have any nasty side effects.” 

Alec felt like he was floating and Shade’s hands felt wonderful and tingly brushing over his bare skin.  One part of him screamed that this was wrong, that it should be Magnus taking care of him but the other part argued that this was just business and he was gathering information.  Izzy did it all the time, used people to get information.  He could do this.

The front door of the Institute opened allowing a group of shadowhunters in and Shade pulled his hand away taking a step back.  Alec laid against the wall for a moment trying to clear his head as they passed. 

“So Alexander, what do you say?  Be my payment for services rendered?”  He held out his hand and Alec stared at it, contemplating his moral dilemma.  Quickly, before he could change his mind he reached out and shook the warlock’s hand firmly, earning himself a smile. 

“Three days.  That’s all.”  Alec clenched his jaw, determined to be okay with his decision and Shade’s smile reached his eyes.

“That’s all I will need.”


	7. A Little Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys get some action, not much, but some. Smut/Slash warning.

Magnus POV

Magnus sighed heavily.  Admittedly, research was a taxing job but it was suddenly becoming a problem as he gazed longingly at his empty wine decanter.  Dropping the book on the table with the twenty or so others he blinked rapidly and sneezed at the cloud of dust that erupted and covered his new Versace shirt.  Yes, this was definitely a problem.  His boyfriend had better be worth it he thought idly just as a knock sounded at his door. 

“Speak of the devil.”  Magnus smirked and stood to the side as the shadowhunter himself crossed his threshold.  He tried to ignore the way his heart pitter-pattered at the sight of the lithe body that walked past him. 

“Magnus.”  Alec said in way of greeting then shyly reached out a hand to grasp Magnus’s.  “I uh, wondered if this was a good time to talk.” 

Magnus smiled and squeezed back.  “I always have time for you Alexander.” 

The two men moved to the living room and sat opposite each other on the couch.  Magnus watched him closely, thanking the angels the man was okay but had no intention of mentioning his midnight visit.

“Drink?” 

“Ah…no.  I’m good, thank you.”  Alec hesitated briefly, his eyes roaming over Magnus’s chest to stop at his lips.  “So, are you okay?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow.  “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, the whole thing with Warlock Shade being at the institute and taking over your post as High Warlock…”

“TRYING to take over my job, which he most definitely won’t succeed at.”  Magnus frowned and clicked his fingers conjuring a martini and taking a sip, stood up to pace.  “He’s a fool to think he has the power or patience to do this type of work, I mean it took me years to justify my right to the position.”

Alec sat still as Magnus paced back and forth in front of him complaining.  “There is no part of me that feels bad about the things I say because I feel I’ve been wronged, _by my own race mind you_ , over something as silly and petty as revenge.  I just can’t believe he has the gall to come in and try to take what’s mine.” 

Magnus shook his head and took another sip of his drink just as Alec came to stand in front of him, blocking his path. 

“You still have me.”  He said taking the drink from his hand and placing it on the table before moving forward into the warlock’s space. 

Magnus reached a hand up to cup his boyfriend’s cheek.  “Alexander.”

Then Alec’s lips were on his, soft and gentle.  Magnus hummed happily and reached down to pull the shadowhunter’s body closer by his belt loops.  The kiss quickly became urgent, lips seeking, tongues battling and breathing labored as Alec pushed him backwards and laid him on the couch, falling gracefully over him before resuming their kiss. 

They’d gotten this far before but no further and Magnus was slightly startled when Alec’s hands began to wander under his shirt, stopping to gently rub his thumb over a nipple.  Out of instinct, Magnus moved his body so that his thigh was positioned just between Alec’s legs and he rubbed it back and forth causing Alec to moan deep in his throat and grind against it. 

“Mmmm, Alec is this okay?”  He murmured between kisses.

With another slow grind Alec groaned out hoarsely.  “Oh yes!  Magnus…can we...?” 

Magnus smiled knowing what the hunter was asking for.  “Do you want me to touch you?”  He whispered against the shell of his ear.  “Do you want me to taste you?” 

Alec shivered then and nodded.  “Please.”

Not having to be told twice, Magnus gripped Alec and rolled him over so that he was on his back then with the patience of a saint, instead of stripping his boyfriend, he began kissing his neck.  Alec moaned softly and moved to pull his shirt off, tossing it to the floor and Magnus felt fingers running through his hair as he made his way down his chest.  He felt a sharp tug on that hair when his teeth latched onto Alec’s nipple and he groaned, sucking it harder causing Alec to curse aloud making Magnus smile.  He was glad the shadowhunter was enjoying himself and he knew, as his hands popped the button of his jeans and pushed the zip down, that the man was about to enjoy himself even more. 

“ _Oh fuck!  Magnus fuck_!”  Alec cried when Magnus covered his cock, slowly moving it deeper into his mouth and with a tight suck, pulled it back out only to repeat the action over and over.  Alec’s hips began bucking and Magnus held him down with a firm hand, swirling his tongue over the tip with each stroke.  His other hand moved to cup Alec’s balls and after a minute he took his full length into his mouth, deep-throating the shadowhunter and removing his hands, allowing Alec to finally move.  Alec gripped his hair painfully as he thrust quickly, crying out as is orgasm erupted and Magnus continued his ministrations, taking every last drop from his lover. 

Magnus leaned back on his knees breathing heavily and watched Alec with a smile.  The man was beautiful all blissed out on his couch, his cheeks red and his pupils blown wide with lust.  He groaned and shifted as his own erection pressed painfully against his leather pants. 

“Magnus.  Let me…can I?”  Alec reached up to undo his pants and Magnus let him, watching as Alec pulled his pants down just enough to release him and immediately took his cock in his hands, stroking his length tentatively.  Magnus’s breath hitched as Alec grew bolder, stroking him faster, running his thumb over the slit, all while watching his face.  He was already too excited and knew he wouldn’t last long.

“Alec, I’m close.”  He bit out and Alec sat up.  “So close.”  He groaned and Alec squeezed his thigh.  “Alec I…”  He lost his breath and Alec bit his own lip.  “ _Ahh!  Alexander.  Oh God_!”  Magnus shuddered as he came and almost lost it as Alec quickly pulled his cock into his mouth, sucking him through the rest of his orgasm.              

Never in his life had he ever had a hand job that good.  He even blushed, embarrassed at the sounds he’d made.  It took him several minutes to catch his breath and the ringing in his ears to stop.  Suddenly exhausted, he sagged boneless against his shadowhunter who cradled him in his arms giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Alexander, you are amazing.” 

He felt a deep chuckle through the large chest he was pressed against and he felt giddy.  “Just imagine what actual sex will be like then.” 

Magnus’s eyes rolled in the back of his head at the thought.  They shared a few more kisses before moving from the couch to clean themselves up and reluctantly, Magnus walked Alec to the door. 

“I’m sorry, I really did come over to talk…to make sure we were okay.” 

This made him smile brightly.  “We are more than okay Alec.” 

Alec paused and gripped his hand tightly.  “I think I love you.” 

He’d said it quickly, his eyes not leaving their entwined hands.  Magnus knew Alec was scared that he’d said it, knew he was afraid Magnus wouldn’t reciprocate, so he quickly pulled Alec in for a kiss.

“I definitely think I love you too.” 

At his words Alec’s arms swallowed him up, crushing him tight against his chest and he kissed him deeply, throwing all his passion and love into it.  They broke away again, searching for breath when Alec leaned down resting his forehead against his. 

“You have me Magnus.  I’m not going anywhere.” 

Magnus smiled at his promise.


	8. Not Quite Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace has his suspicions confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a short chapter before bigger things start to happen.

Jace POV

Today just wasn’t his day.  Since he’d arrived back in the institute at 3 a.m. he’d broken his stele, lost his phone and stubbed his toe against his bed.  It was now 6 a.m. and since there was no hot water, he was taking a cold shower after getting only an hour of sleep.  After he’d pried Alec away from his boyfriend they’d flushed out a handful of ravener demons from the Brooklyn area and chased them all the way to the river before killing them all.  Both men were covered in ichor and smelled like sewage.  Overall, just another normal day.

Once downstairs he ran straight into Maryse who glared at him before shoving him into her office.  Though his eyes were fighting to stay open he still noticed the way she shut the door behind her and locked it before heading to her desk with a strange look on her face. 

“Avoiding someone special?” he asked casually.

“Where’s Alec?” she snapped out.

Jace shrugged.  “In his room?” he guessed.

“I already looked there.”

Jace thought this strange since it wasn’t long ago that he left him and he figured Alec would be just as tired as he was.  He was about to suggest Magnus's, since they were dating and all, but Maryse asked another strange question.

“Have you seen Warlock Shade here lately?” 

Her eyes were wide and looked worried and Jace didn’t like it at all.  “No.”

“What about with Alec?”

Jace shook his head in the negative. 

She let out a frustrated sigh and looked at her hands.  “What about Magnus Bane?  Has he been spending time with Alec?”

“Why?” 

Jace’s voice was angry and Maryse didn’t miss the tone.  Something told him not to share with her, regardless if she was both his parabatai's mother and the Head of the Institute.  She sat up straighter in her chair, regaining her composure as head of the institute before squaring her shoulders and narrowing her eyes at him.

“Thank you Jace.  You are dismissed.”

Jace nodded and his jaw flexed with determination.  He slammed the door behind him and went straight to the computers in the ops center. 

“Raj!  Come here.”  He quickly pushed a few buttons then turned to the shadowhunter.  “I need you to pull all video from Maryse’s office for the last two weeks and anything you find with Warlock Shade in it.  This is top priority and no one… _I mean no one_ should know about it.”

Raj nodded and Jace then turned to pull out his phone but realized he’d lost it.  “Shit.”  With a roll of his eyes he headed upstairs toward the bedrooms to find Izzy. 


	9. Come With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes on a field trip and gets some disturbing news.

Alec POV

Alec entered the institute behind his parabatai.  The night was productive if not exhausting.  He particularly enjoyed the few hours he spent with his boyfriend.  Yes, those hours were definitely productive.  Memories kept popping up in his head while hunting.  How hot Magnus’s mouth felt on him.  The sounds Magnus made when Alec touched him.  How deep and ragged Magnus’s voice just before he came. 

“You have that look on your face again.”  Jace complained.  “Please stop it.  I’m not opposed to seeing you happy Alec but I refuse to watch you lust out every five minutes.”  He twirled his stele in his fingers like a baton and smirked.  “I could understand if it were me on your mind, but Magnus…”  He left off with a questionable look at him.     

Alec ignored him.  “I’m heading to shower and bed.  See you in the morning?”  Alec said glancing at his parabatai who, for the second time tonight, dropped his stele letting out a string of curses.

“Yeah.”  Jace bit out and went in search of the broken parts that had scattered across the floor.

Alec shook his head and moved up the stairs to his room.  He had just shut the door behind him when he caught the faint odor of burnt sage.  Reaching to his belt, he pulled a seraph blade and aimed it at the shadow that stood in the corner of his room.

“What do you want?”

Slowly the person moved out of the shadows into the light with his hands held up in front of himself.  “I beg mercy my strong Nephilim.” 

He knew the voice immediately.  “Leviathan Shade.  What are you doing in my room?”  Alec didn’t lower his blade but allowed the warlock to move forward and stand at the foot of his bed.

“I’ve come to check on my patient of course.  I’m assuming you got my letter?  I left it here, on your table.”  The warlock turned to gesticulate across the room and smiled. 

Alec paled slightly and stumbled for words.  “That…that was from you?” 

Shade tilted his head.  “You thought it was from Magnus Bane.”

He had.  Alec shook his head and lowered his blade.  “I’m sorry.  Um, thank you for the letter but…you can’t just show up in my room like this.  It’s…”

“Inappropriate?”  Shade supplied and Alec nodded.  “Well, I’m sure we’ll be well beyond that in no time but _I did_ strike a deal with you to pay a debt and it just so happens that I currently have a need of your services.”

Alec blinked.  “Right now?”

“Yes. Now.”

“At three in the morning.”

Shade smiled in answer.

Alec sighed heavily and shifted his feet.  “Alright.  Why don’t you wait downstairs while I change and we can head out?”

“No time my sweet, I’m afraid we must leave now.  Time is money and all that.” 

Shade turned to create a portal and reached a hand out for Alec to join him.  With a hesitant look Alec put his hand in the warlocks. 

********

They ended up in Central Park near a large pond.  Alec felt a slight tingle in his palm and immediately pulled his hand from Shades giving him an accusing look.  The warlock only smiled back and led the way.

“So are you going to tell me what you need me for?”  Alec asked keeping pace with the warlock easily.

“A few reasons actually.  One, I enjoy your company, which isn’t a reason really, but more of a compliment to a glorious man.”

Alec blushed but kept his head down continuing to walk next to the warlock.

“Two, I’m keeping my word to your mother.”

“Your word?  Explain.”  Alec demanded.

Shade readily agreed.  “As you know she orchestrated this entire idea but what you don’t know, is why.”  Shade’s pace slowed slightly. 

“To get back at Magnus?”

“My, you are bright aren’t you?”  Shade beamed, looking over at Alec fondly.

“It’s not exactly a secret she doesn’t like him.”  He paused, twisting his lips into a frown.  “So she’s using me.  Somehow I saw this coming.”  Alec said knowingly.  He couldn’t exactly say he was surprised but the sharp stab of betrayal was a bit stronger than he’d anticipated.

“And third, need your protection.”  Shade continued choosing not to acknowledge Alec’s sudden morose mood.

Alec frowned.  “From whom?”

“Seelies.”  He sighed and stopped to look Alec in the eyes.  “I’m here to try and unruffle some feathers, courtesy of your boyfriend.”

He remembered Magnus mentioning something about being stuck in the Seelie Court for two days but never got an answer as to why.  His curiosity was peaked now.  “What do you mean?”

Shade frowned for the first time since he’d met him and Alec felt uncomfortable.  “I’m sorry you have to hear this from me, but it’s about time someone told you.”  He looked around for a moment before looking back at Alec, as if he were choosing his words carefully.  “Something has happened and Magnus’s magic has turned.  That’s why I’m here.”

Alec shook his head.  “What do you mean by turned?  There’s nothing wrong with him, I just saw him a few hours ago and he was fine.”

“His magic is dark Alexander.  He used it to steal from the Seelie’s and he’s already killed several of the Night Children.”

Even before Shade finished his sentence Alec was backing up still shaking his head.  “I don’t believe you.  Magnus wouldn’t do that.”  He’d turned to leave, ready to be done with this farce but Shade reached out grabbing his arm. 

“I can prove it to you.”

Alec turned shocked eyes on the warlock.  “How?”

“Come with me to the Seelie Court and you will hear it for yourself.  He’s stolen a rare magical ash from them that’s used for incredibly dark rituals.  They tried to hold him for punishment but he escaped and since I’ve agreed to take the post as High Warlock, I have to try and fix things.” 

Shade pulled him closer and Alec felt another tingle run up his arm.  “I figured with you by my side we could show a unified front.  That the Clave was willing to help the Fey and it would look good for both of us.” 

The tingling continued and Alec blinked a few times, trying to clear his head as Shade reached up to run a cool finger over his cheek.  “I just need you to protect me.  Can you do that?”  He leaned in and Alec could feel his breath against his ear.

“Yeah.”  Alec breathed out softly.  Shade smiled and pulled him along behind him not breaking contact with his arm. 


	10. Seelied with a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fey play outside with Alec and Shade.

Alec POV

Alec felt light.  Even though there were three Seelie guards glaring at him and their queen was giving him a strange look, he felt as light as a feather.  Warlock Shade was next to him holding his hand tightly and Alec frowned when he pulled it away to move before the queen. 

“What can I do for a warlock and a Nephilim this morning?”  She asked, petulantly flicking her nails in their direction. 

“My beautiful and stunning Queen, I’ve come to discuss a remedy for the actions of Warlock Bane.”  Shade said looking up at the queen and smiling brightly.  She smiled back apparently pleased with his admiration but her smile quickly morphed into a frown.

“Yes, the thief.”  She supplied.

Alec tensed.  He’d not believed it until the words themselves came from the queen’s lips.  Magnus had stolen from the Fey.  Magnus was keeping secrets from him.  Magnus wasn’t who he thought.  As if through a wall, Alec heard more of the conversation.

“Warlock Leviathan Shade, if I arm you with my best warriors, can you guarantee the capture of Magnus Bane and the return of the sacred ash?” 

“Wait…the capture of Magnus Bane?”  Alec came fully to his senses and was on high alert.

“Yes, he evaded us once, we will not let it happen again and if Warlock Shade and the Clave wants to have a fresh start with the Fey, this would be the way to go about it.”  The queen clarified and glared at Alec.  “We seek punishment for his crimes.”

Her words came out as a hiss that made Alec shiver.  His eyes met and held Shade’s with a silent plea.

“Actually your greatness, I know first-hand that the Clave has the most gruesome forms of punishment, especially toward downworlders.  I’m afraid they may want something out of the deal.”  Shade bowed to the Seelie queen and turned his head at Alec, almost saying, that’s all you get from me.

“Yes.”  Alec stepped forward but didn’t bow.  He’d never negotiated before but for Magnus, he’d crash and burn and barely survive or die trying.  “I demand the Clave take Warlock Bane as their prisoner for his crimes, for he has committed but one against the Fey.  We have much more pressing business with the warlock than you.  Also, this…kind gesture on your part would be a symbol of agreement of accord between the Fey and the Clave.  I’m sure you agree, a less violent action would benefit both our kind, unless you choose to forget this ever happened.  We can just, go our separate ways.”  He paused and held her eyes making sure she understood there was no other option, it was either take it or leave it.    

The queen’s eyes glowed with hatred that Alec swore he felt in his soul.  Warlock Shade didn’t move from his crouched position at the foot of her alter and after what felt like a lifetime she finally waved her hand in dismissal. 

“I want my ash Nephilim.”  She spat. 

Then as quickly as someone flicking a light switch, there was a bright light and they once again found themselves in the park by the pond. 

“Fairy magic is just bizarre.”  Shade grumbled and dusted the knees of his pants off. 

Alec looked up at the sky and frowned at the sun which was setting, signifying the end of the day.  Shade noticed the direction of his thinking and spoke.

“Time is different in the Fey realm.  What seemed like minutes to us was almost a full day here.”

This just became more of a mess.  He’d spent a whole day in the Fey realm and no one knew where he was.  He realized just how lucky he was that he’d come out at all.  His siblings would kill him if they knew he’d went in with no one but a strange warlock who couldn’t be trusted.  And Magnus…Alec suddenly felt sick to his stomach. 

“Alexander?”  Shade reached out to take his hand but Alec pulled away.

“I’ve done all I can.”  He shook his head.  “I just can’t believe it.  I can’t believe he’d…”  He stood in disbelief, too shocked to move. 

“Honestly I thought _you_ would’ve known before anyone.”

“How?  How would I have known?”

Shade moved toward Alec and took his hand.  “Like this.”  Puffs of white magic swirled around Alec making him tingle all over.  There was a warm blanket, what he was used to feeling, but it was quickly encompassed by cold, sharp stabs.  Alec’s eyes met Shade’s dark ones.  “You should feel it in his magic.  It will feel cold and painful.  But Alec, you must be careful, if he pushes too hard, he could kill you.” 

A noise startled them and they pulled apart as the three Seelie guards from before appeared.  “The queen wishes to see you again.”

“Regarding what?”  Shade asked and the tone of his voice caused Alec to fall into warrior mode.  Both men knew something was off.

“She wants the Nephilim to remain as collateral until you obtain the sacred ash and return it to us.”

Alec pulled a seraph blade just as Shade moved to stand in front of him, his hand up to stop the advancing Fey. 

“You can’t.  I need him to acquire the ash.” 

A guard shook his head and reached out to grab Alec.  “Sorry warlock, this is nonnegotiable.” 

All hell broke loose as the Fey reaching for Alec was burnt and reared back ready to attack but Shade threw a white cloud of magic at him knocking him to the ground.  The guard disappeared in the leaves only to reappear behind Alec and lock two strong arms around him.  Alec twisted, plunging his blade into the Fey’s arm then into his stomach before turning to the other two. 

A female Fey threw her hands toward him and vines wrapped around him, holding him down.  He pulled as hard as he could, his muscles bulging between the chords but they jerked him down, roughly pinning him to the ground.  He looked up to see Shade fighting the other guard as the girl came to collect him. 

“Stop squirming.”  She grunted as she began to drag him toward the Seelie entrance. 

Quickly he swung his legs around catching her ankle and she fell hard to the ground.  He kicked her a few times before she jumped up and hit him with a burst of magic causing him to temporarily black out. 

Alec then moved in and out of consciousness. 

Awake.  Hearing a grunt he opened his eyes to see Shade taking out the last Fey and walk over to him.  Asleep. 

Awake.  Feeling a warmth covering him and hearing soft words whispered in his ear.  “ _I’ve got you now Alexander_.”  Asleep.

Awake.  Seeing the most beautiful sparkling white smoke curl around him while he lies in a soft bed.  It feels so good.  Asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to apologize for messing with Alec so much that he's almost always passing out. Magical overload I suppose.


	11. A Little More Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec needs a little TLC and who better to give it than...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible smut and non-con ahead. What a strange word...smut. Hmmmmh.

Alec POV

Alec awoke in the institute in his bed.  He rolled over and took in his surroundings noticing that everything was just as he left it since he was last here which was…how long ago?  The sun was just coming up outside his window.  He quickly grabbed his phone that was on his bedside table and checked the date.  He’d been gone for two days now.  There were also several missed calls and texts from Izzy and even his mother wondering where he was, not all of them nice. 

With a frown he sniffed around and grimaced.  He smelled.  Letting out a breath he got up and made his way to the bathroom to shower.  That’s something he knew he definitely hadn’t done in a while. 

Ten minutes later he was exiting the restroom in nothing but his joggers when he felt a jolt of pain spread across his body.  He swayed slightly and held the bed post hoping it would go away but when another gut-wrenching pain ripped through him he knew that wouldn’t be the case.  It must be the demon energies Shade was talking about. 

The pain was getting worse and he doubled over to hold his stomach that felt ready to explode.  With a groan he laid on the bed.  He thought about calling Jace but didn’t want to worry him, not that there was anything he would be able to do anyway.  What Alec needed was magic.  Grabbing his stele he sent out two fire messages, one to Magnus and one to Levi Shade, hoping one of them would get here fast as the pain was mounting.  

Luck was with him because within minutes there was a knock on his door and Levi Shade stepped into his room. 

“Alexander…you look like you could use some help.”  He said shutting the door behind him and headed over to sit on the edge of the bed.  “May I?”  He asked but didn’t wait for a response as he began unbuttoning Alec’s shirt, tossing it in the corner. 

Alec groaned again and curled his body in from the pain.  He felt Shade’s hand run slowly over his chest before settling over his abdomen and tightly squeezing his side. 

“Sweet, I’m going to need you to lie still.” 

When Alec didn’t reply and only curled himself up tighter Shade reached to push his legs down and crawled up to straddle him, settling his hips directly on Alec’s.  Then with a snap of his fingers Alec’s hands were forced to his sides, pinned down on the bed.  If Alec wasn’t in so much pain he would’ve complained that he _didn’t_ like the man’s groin sitting right over his, that he _didn’t_ like being restrained and that his boyfriend _for sure_ wouldn’t like any of this, but another sharp pain pierced him and he moaned out a strangled ‘ _please_ ’, causing Shade to smile provocatively and lean forward.

“My pleasure.”  He whispered. 

At first it was tingling, like something foreign and cold creeping over his skin, slowly ghosting around his body causing his stomach to tense.  It continued up, over his arms that now had goosebumps and onto his taunt chest making him gasp, quickly becoming suffocating as the cool, finger-like strokes forcefully entered him, causing his body to shake.  His back arched with the pressure and he felt full, completely consumed by the cold.  Faintly, he hears someone speaking softly, telling him to relax and gradually the cold gets warmer until it feels like a comfortable heat settling around him, covering him like a blanket.  Then just as suddenly, the pain is gone. 

Alec opens his eyes and sees Shade leaning over him.  He’s close, so close he feels the warlock’s breath against his cheek and can see the ring of brown around his charcoal eyes.  He takes in a deep breath and shifts, noticing for the first time that the warlock’s hand is on his hip holding him down on the mattress and he can feel Shade’s erection straining through his pants, flush against his abdomen. 

“Le…Levi…”  He stutters and feels Shade’s thumb rub against the v of his thigh.  Alec shifts again and embarrassingly notices he himself is aroused.  “I don’t…”

He’s interrupted as Shade’s mouth covers his, lips gliding over his own and tongue teasing at his bottom lip.  With a deep groan the warlock grinds himself into the body under him and one of his hands tweaks Alec’s nipple, the other gripping his hair to pull his head back so Shade can suck at his neck. 

Alec’s eyes fly open and he takes a few deep breaths.  He struggles to move but his arms are still bound to the bed and he turns his head toward the door, hoping someone would come in. 

He feels an explosion of magic settle over him and he moans softly as each little tingle lights up his skin making him shiver.  “ _Alexander_.”  Shade growls and grinds against him again and again, starting a rhythm that Alec’s body begins to respond to of its own accord.  It made him feel good.  Really good.  His body suddenly needed.  His body wanted.     

What the hell was happening to him?  Even though he’s shaking his head no his body continues to respond to the immense pleasure coursing through him like crashing waves.  With what little mental capacity he has left, Alec tries again.  “Levi please… _I can’t_ …please stop…” his head shakes and he clenches his jaw forcefully as his hips arch of their own accord to meet the warlock’s, “ _Levi don’t_!”  He cries out just as his body spasms with his orgasm, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.  Limply, he falls to the mattress while Shade continues to grind above him, searching for his own release.  Alec shudders with each continued thrust against him as he comes down from his high but he whispers a quiet ‘ _no_ ’ and closes his eyes. 

He doesn’t hear the door open but he does hear the sharp intake of breath and sees the bright flash of blue light as Shade is thrown from atop him across the room.  Alec opens his eyes to see Magnus, his face contorted in rage, cat eyes glowing and hands aflame with blue fire.  He tries to move, to reach out but his arms are still pinned to the bed. 

“Magnus help…I can’t move.” 

Magnus glances over the shadowhunter, taking in his half naked appearance and the wet stain on the front of his joggers before snapping his fingers releasing Alec from the bed.  Alec feels guilty but stands shakily and moves next to Magnus. 

“Magnus, I’m sorry.” 

But Magnus ignores him and flexes his jaw staring at Shade.  “I should kill you.”  His voice is deadly and he steps around the bed and pauses just as Shade stands up, a satisfied look on his face.  “Actually, I think I will.”

Shade laughed.  “What’s wrong with you now Bane?  I was just giving the lovely shadowhunter what he needed.”

Magnus growled and magically shoved Shade against the wall.  “You don’t get to touch him.”        

“I don’t…see your…name on him.”  Shade said between breaths.

“ _Alexander is mine_.” Magnus growled low and reached a strong hand out to finish the job but Alec grasped it tightly causing him to stop.  He then turned and Alec saw the anger reflecting in his eyes, burning fiercely, ready to kill or destroy anything, all for Alec and it made him jerk, releasing his boyfriend’s arm.  Magnus frowned.  “Alec, did you want this?” 

Alec shook his head no and looked down at his bare feet.  He was silent for a long moment, guilt constricting his throat but he finally managed to choke out an answer.  “I couldn’t help it.  He used magic.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is dry humping considered smut? I think it may be.


	12. My Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is okay anymore.

Magnus POV

“ _I couldn’t help it.  He used magic_.” 

With those words, just barely falling from his mouth, Magnus saw red.  How dare this warlock force his magic on his boyfriend?  How dare he make Alec do something he didn’t want to do?  Magnus decided right then that Levi Shade _wouldn’t – ever – dare -_ _again_. 

Magnus turned glowing eyes to settle on the warlock.  With one hand he gently pushed Alec away, causing him to stumble back and then raised the other, shaking with rage, toward Shade as it spat out sharp blue sparks that turned to blades.  Shade threw his arms to the side, deflecting Magnus’s magic and countered with a large ball of energy.  The ball hit Magnus directly in the chest and he saw Alec momentarily panic as he jerked backwards.  But Magnus was powerful and he quickly absorbed that energy and turned to fire it back at Shade at the same moment Alec reached out to steady him.  The blast was powerful, hitting him like sparkling bullets, throwing Shade violently back with a splatter of blood against the wall. 

A scream sounded to his side and Magnus turned to see Alec stagger back, holding his hands in front of himself.  Immediately the fire in his blood cooled and he went to help his boyfriend but Alec screamed and moved further away from him.  Magnus saw the burn marks glancing his lover’s skin and quickly ran his hands over to heal him when Alec screamed again. 

“ _NO_!  _Don’t touch me_!  It hurts Magnus.  Your magic, _it hurts_.  Please stop!”

Magnus put his hands up and took a step back.  “Alexander…I’m sorry” he began but stopped at the low chuckle of Shade.  

He stood hunched over, leaning against the wall holding his shoulder as blood poured out over his hand.  “Alec, do you remember what I told you?  _It’s happening_.” He rasped in a definite tone.

Magnus looked from Alec to Shade but the warlock was staring intently at the shadowhunter, as if he were enchanting him with his words. 

“Stop it.”  Magnus commanded.

“Can you feel it?  The difference?”  Shade asked Alec, ignoring Magnus.

Alec hissed and moved pained eyes to Magnus, backing up further until he stood against the wall, resting his head on it while breathing heavily. 

“ _Leviathan stop_!”  Magnus roared watching his boyfriend, desperately wishing he knew what to do. 

“Get out.”  It was quiet, almost a plea but in the commanding voice Magnus loved so dearly. 

“Alexander please…” he tried again but stopped when Alec shook his head.

“GET OUT!”  Alec yelled closing his eyes. 

Shade smiled and pushed himself up from the wall.  “Alexander, when you need me, let me know.”

“You stay away from him.”  Magnus snapped not taking his eyes from Alec who stood on the other side of the room, his body whipcord tense.    

“Ah, you see I can’t.  Your magic is dark Bane.  It will kill him.  Only I can give Alec what he needs now.” 

Magnus swallowed but didn’t move, Shade’s words working through his mind.

“I will see you later Sweet.”  Shade said before disappearing into a portal. 

Several minutes passed with Alec holding himself against the wall and Magnus watching him, his every instinct urging him to go to his boyfriend, to hold him, kiss him, heal him, but an intense fear held him in place.  He’d injured Alec with his magic.  But how?  He’d researched everything he could to find out what was happening but for the first time, Magnus felt helpless.   

“Alec?” 

“Magnus…” his voice was raw with emotion and his eyes flickered open, wet with unshed tears, toward Magnus.  “Magnus, please, just leave.”

He stood still for a moment, his mouth opening and closing, looking for words but finding none.  Suddenly he felt defeated.  No matter how much he wanted to stay, no matter how much he didn’t want to leave Alec alone, he would never go against his wishes.  There was nothing he could do for his love.  So with a final nod he made a portal and his heart breaking, he stepped inside.


	13. Dying to See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shade visits the Institute.

Shade POV

What a great day.  The sun was shining bright.  The birds were singing.  Even the old drafty Institute was looking a bit fresher against the periwinkle sky.  Yes, Levi Shade thought to himself, today was a great day to murder someone. 

Excitement trilled through his limbs as he took the steps two at a time and let himself in.  No one gave him a second glance as he made his way to Maryse Lightwood’s office.  This was just too easy.  The woman was sitting behind her desk with a deep frown on her face.  He wondered if she ever smiled but dismissed that thought, as it really didn’t matter and took a seat across from her.

“Warlock Shade.  Can I help you?” 

He smiled his brightest smile.  Quite honestly he couldn’t stop grinning if he wanted to.  It was crazy how giddy he felt but in his defense, nothing had gone quite this smoothly, not for a long while and he finally felt like he was getting what he wanted. 

“Yes, Maryse, I thought I would come and update you on some rather recent developments.” 

Her frown deepened and she stood.  “Is there something wrong?  Is Alec alright?” 

“Alexander is great.  My spell worked beautifully and his body has quite the most glorious revulsion toward Bane.”  Shade folded his arms over his lap in satisfaction.

“What about his heart?  I need you to cease all his affections toward Magnus Bane as well.” 

“My dear, one cannot just force another to stop loving.  I’m confident now that his body is purged of its desire of Bane that his heart will soon follow.”  He smiled and tilted his head in consideration.  “Actually, that’s something else I wanted to bring to your attention.  I’ve found I’m quite taken with the young man and have decided to take him for myself.”    

Maryse balked slamming her hand down on the desk violently.  “Not a chance in hell _warlock_.  I hired you to sever his connection to Bane not to forge one of your own.” 

Shade played mock innocent and stood moving to her desk to lean on it casually, not really bothered by her outrage.  “Actually, I’ve already started, and who are _you_ to judge?  Really.  You allowed your son to be used and manipulated by a _very powerful man_.  Besides, that was supposed to be the good news.”

Her eyes narrowed and she leaned forward.  “What have you done?”

“Oh I have plans indeed.  I intend to take over this institute just as soon as you sign it over to me.  Then I will take your son, whom I’ve already had a taste of and find…quite delicious.  Afterwards, I will use those two boons to destroy my enemy, Magnus Bane, and banish him to the deepest fires of hell…with his father and, since I can see a stupidly clear path, I will then take over the Clave and subsequently…rule the world.”  He clapped his hands happily and smiled at her shocked face.  Maryse shook her head.

“You’re deranged.  I would never sign the Institute over to you, even under duress.”  She leaned over the table and hissed in a low, deadly voice.  “You stay away from my son.  _Now get out_.” 

Very slowly he leaned over the table to meet her face to face.  His magic tingled at his fingers as he calmly replied.  “I was trying to be nice, but there is another way to go about this.”

With lightning speed his hand shot out, throwing a white ball of magic into her chest sending her flying into the wall.  She fell to the floor with a thump and went to stand but Shade snapped his fingers and both of her legs cracked at odd angles.  Unable to move now she cursed and pulled out a seraph blade pointing it up at the warlock.

“You bastard.  You won’t win.”  Her hand shook and with a flick of his wrist her arm snapped backwards, forcing a large white bone through the bloody skin.    

Her screams bounced off the walls and reverberated in his chest thrilling him further and with a terrifyingly pleased expression he kneeled down in front of her.  “I’d say I’m sorry…but I’m not.”  And with the last flick of his wrist her head slowly began to tilt to the side, her screams becoming shriller, until finally there was a crunching sound and it lolled to the side limply.


	14. Strength From Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Isabelle head home.

Jace POV

The past couple of days had been a marathon.  After his confrontation with Maryse he’d found Isabelle and went to go see Magnus where he learned some serious magical shit was going down.  He, Izzy and Magnus had a lengthy conversation, they all agreed to find Alec as soon as possible and bring him back to the loft to try what Magnus called ‘ _mystical healing_ ’.    

That whole day was a bust and Jace felt stretched, like no matter how fast he moved Alec was one step beyond him.  The next morning they searched through the institute computers then Levi Shade’s apartment but came up short.  Izzy stole an article of clothing from both Shade and Alec and they tried to track the pair but got nothing.  By the time night fell Jace was fuming.  With all avenues spent they decide to go back to Magnus’s and spent the evening there helping him with research throughout the night.  It was around three in the morning when Magnus bolted up in his chair, dropping the Chairman on the floor with a plop. 

“I think I’ve found it.  I know what magic Warlock Shade is using.”

“I’m listening.”  Jace moved to sit next to Magnus who passed over a thick brown book covered in dust. 

“Here.”  His finger thumped the book causing dust to flare up into Jace’s face.  He turned a glare at the warlock who ignored him in his excitement.  “It’s old magic, something that has been banned since the eighteen hundreds.”  Jace blinked and sneezed creating a thick cloud between the men.  “Conversion magic.  Used for complete control over someone.”  He stood and stalked quickly to his portable bar to make himself a drink, muttering a ‘ _fuck yeah_ ’ under his breath. 

“Call me crazy but you seem way too excited about this considering it’s what is being used on Alec.”

“This is only half the battle Blondie.  Now I have to create a reversal spell.”  Magnus ran a hand through disheveled hair and knocked back his drink. 

Jace stood to stretch.  “Well, you get on that, I’m going to get some sleep.  All this work with no Alec to use it on makes Jace a grumpy parabatai.” 

He spent the night in one of the guest rooms and he and Izzy woke early the next morning with the plan to hit the institute and begin the hunt again.  Once again most of the day was spent with nothing to show for it and Jace felt exhausted.  That evening they tried tracking for hours when they finally came up with the Seelie Court entrance.  Upon arrival all they found were the bodies of three dead Seelie and a very pissed off knight.  Dawn was breaking over the East River before they were done dealing with the Fey who of course, blamed them.  It wasn’t an hour later Jace got an emergency call from the institute, so they changed direction and headed back immediately.

Jace moved quickly down the hall.  He and Izzy knew there was something wrong the moment they entered the Institute.  He spied Raj across the hall and headed in his direction. 

“What happened?  Was there an attack?” 

Raj shook his head slowly and looked at Isabelle.  “I’m sorry.”

Jace knew there were only so many people who could be hurt.  Max was in Idris with Robert, so that just left Maryse and Alec.  Jace turned to Izzy but she was already running down the hall towards her mother’s office.  Coming to the door she stopped upon seeing the blood on the floor and the body, surrounded by their medical team, laid face up next to a plastic bag and a gurney, eyes glazed over in death. 

Isabelle didn’t make a sound, just stood silent and watched as the team packaged her mother and wheeled her out of the office.  Raj stood to the side with his hands in his pockets.

“It happened about three hours ago.  He came in just like he always does and went into her office.  Not soon after he left smiling, as if nothing had happened.”

“Who?”  Jace asked quietly.

“Warlock Shade.  Actually, you had me searching and I have it on video.”  He gestured behind him but no one moved.  They stood in silence for a few more minutes until Jace couldn’t take it anymore.  Isabelle.  He had to make sure she was going to be okay. 

“Izzy.”

She tilted her head to the side blinking away tears and turned to walk away.  “Video.”

“Izzy.”  Jace tried again.

“I want to see video.”  She stopped and moved Raj to a computer screen.  “I want to see.  Pull it up.” 

Jace put his arm around Izzy’s shoulders holding her tightly while they stood silently and watched Shade murder her mother.  To both their luck and discomfort the video and audio were perfect, so they knew exactly what happened. She was stiff but in control of her emotions and Jace was so proud of her.  He could only imagine how she felt but somehow, she was holding it together for her people.  It was terribly apparent to both of them, Isabelle was now in charge of the institute.    

“Make a copy of this immediately.  I need to schedule a meeting with the Clave and get search parties ready to hunt down Shade.”  Her voice was strong, shouting orders like a born leader.  “Jace…” she turned to him and for the first time he could see the pain reflecting in her dark eyes “you need to warn Magnus and get to Alec as soon as possible.  That will be Shade’s next stop.”

Without hesitation he pulled out his phone and ran through the building.   


	15. That's What You Get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is pretty far gone by the time Jace and company get to him.

Alec POV

This time Alec awoke dizzy, so dizzy that as soon as he stood up he collapsed to the floor with a grunt.  What the hell was going on?  He searched his brain for the last thing he remembered. He was with Shade.  Shade telling him about his mother’s betrayal.  About how Magnus had gone bad, his magic now dark and dangerous.  Shade kissing him.  Shade touching him. 

His stomach lurched and he ran to the restroom, emptying his stomach vigorously.  All Alec could think at the moment was how much this sucked.  How he didn’t want to be near anyone.  Standing on shaky legs he brushed his teeth then went back, collapsing on his bed.  It wasn’t long before his whole body began to hurt again.  There was nothing to be done about it.  Jace and Izzy couldn’t help him.  Magnus’s magic was toxic to him and there was no way in hell he was going to call Shade.  Curling up into a ball he decided to lay there and ride it out when the door opened and soft hands on his face surprised him.

“Alec what the hell?”  

When he opened his eyes he saw the grumpy face of Jace staring down at him. 

“The floor broke my fall.”  He muttered and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

A painful stinging slap woke him up a second time and he once again looked up at Jace who rolled his eyes.

“Come on, we’re going to see Magnus.” 

Alec didn’t reply but allowed his parabatai to pick him up and half-carry him out of the institute.  He didn’t want to see Magnus.  He didn’t want to see anyone but still couldn’t bring himself to believe what Magnus had done.  He also couldn’t deny that he felt a pull, a very strong pull to Shade and a very strong aversion to Magnus.  Surely that wasn't right, he loved Magnus. It must be the magic.  He was so damn tired of magic.  His thoughts were interrupted by Jace’s grumbles.

“You’re ridiculous, getting yourself mixed up with a warlock we don’t know, who _just happens to be the bad guy_.  Now I have to yet again carry your sorry ass, thankfully under a glamour, over to your boyfriend’s so he can fix you.  And your boyfriend…his stupidly chaotic life has become _even more stupidly chaotic_ and he’s conveniently incapable of creating a portal for the most gorgeous and hardworking Nephilim around.  _Unbelievable_!  And Izzy,” he paused, his voice becoming softer, “she’s off doing your job running the institute and trying to save the world when she should really be here in her twenty inch heels, helping me drag your half-dead body across town.  At least we’ve all got our priorities sorted, though I swear I’m the only one around here doing any heavy lifting.”

Jace continued to complain during the short trip to Magnus’ which made Alec smile.  Yes, his stomach felt like someone had tilled it in preparation for a garden and his vision swam like a giant blurry disco ball but the incessant rambling and bitching of his parabatai was keeping him grounded and he knew he was safe, well…as safe as he could be considering his current physical state.  Jace must have mistaken his smile for a grimace because he shifted him closer and began moving faster, his complaints turning to threats on how he would kill Alec once all of this was over. 

Upon reaching the loft Alec heard the buzzer going off as Jace pushed it numerous times impatiently.

“ _WHAT_!?”  Came the yell from the speaker startling Jace and making Alec chuckle.

“That’s what you get.”  Alec sassed with a painful wheeze.  He couldn’t see Jace’s facial expression but he assumed it was priceless.

“Open up.  I found him.”

He heard more cursing from his parabatai as his stomach hit a shoulder and he was upside down for a minute, Jace carrying him fireman style. 

“ _Uhh_ …my knight in… _ahhh_ , shining armor.”  Alec grunted sarcastically while being hauled up the stairs into the loft.

“Yes, I am quite fantasy worthy.” Jace retorted.

Then he heard Magnus’ velvety voice, a voice he missed so much but couldn’t trust, telling Jace to lay him on the couch but instead he was dropped onto the wood floor with a thump.  At just that moment his vision cleared enough for him to see Jace smirk and Magnus roll his eyes, seemingly exasperated.   

“That’s what you get.”  Jace sassed back from earlier.    

“Nephilim.”  Magnus muttered under his breath and Alec felt his soft hands pull him up to sit him on the couch.  He shuddered at the touch and scooted further into the couch away from everyone. 

The buzzer sounded again and Alec heard his boyfriend let lose a string of what sounded like Latin expletives.  The room started spinning again and he closed his eyes in order to not be sick all over what he assumed was very expensive leather.  Moments later he could hear Isabelle’s heels clicking across the floor.  His body felt hot and cold all at once and his stomach heaved painfully, desperately in need of whatever magic only the warlock Shade could give him.  But he had no intention of giving in.  He could tolerate this he thought as he groaned and laid back listening to the voices around him, not really able to do much else. 

“Thank you for coming Isabelle, I heard what happened…”  Magnus said softly.

“He’s my brother.” 

“Great, now that we’re all here, let’s get to work.”  Magnus spoke right at his head.  Not realizing he was that close, Alec jumped slightly and felt a warm hand on his chest that was meant to be comforting but it made Alec’s skin prickle and he tried to recoil.

Opening blurry eyes he looked at Magnus.  “Wait.  Please…I can’t,”

He tried to say something, to ask what they were about to do, if they had a plan but the room tilted and with a groan, his eyes rolled in the back of his head. 

“After digging deeper I’ve found out that the spell he used on Alec is a magical repellant that he can twist to fit his needs.” 

"Yeah, he does seem pretty far gone." Jace noted.

Alec grumbled at Jace and tried blinking a few times then gave up, closing his eyes and laid still while Magnus schooled them.

“These spells can be fixed, or manipulated any way the magic user wishes.  Shade spelled Alec to feel physical pain when my magic touched him and I believe that he made it to where Alec is dependent on his.”  Alec heard him sigh heavily. 

“So how do we fix it?”  Jace asked from the side of the couch. 

“I have to put a block on Alec and a reversal spell.”  Alec thought his voice sounded heavy, laid down with the worry and fear of what he was about to do.  He tried again to focus, to look into the eyes of the man who claimed to want to save him, but his head continued to swim violently. 

“What exactly do you need from us?”  Isabelle asked. 

There was a slight pause before Magnus answered.  “I need you to hold him down.” 

“It’s your lucky day.  Another of your fantasies come true, _Alexandeeeer_.”  Jace sing-songed his name and got a limp slap in return. 

Someone sighed, probably Magnus, then there was shuffling and he felt hands firmly clasp over his arms and legs holding him down.  He could smell Isabelle’s perfume and feel her nails lightly biting into his flesh as he instinctually pressed against her hold. 

“Um…guys…” he started but was interrupted by Magnus.

“Now remember, this is just a block so Shade cannot continue the spell.  Alec’s body will still have side effects as it wears off.”  Magnus hesitates and Alec wonders what’s going on in his head.

“He’ll have to stay here.  We can’t let Shade near him again.”  Isabelle stated.

“We will both be weak after I do this.  For me it takes a lot of energy and for Alec…” He doesn’t continue his sentence but instead whispers softly in his ear.  “Alec, I’m sorry darling but this is going to hurt.” 

Then without warning, his body was on fire.  He jerked up, his limbs thrashing wildly trying to get away and his chest heaving with ragged breaths.  Cracking his eyes open he saw clearly Jace and Isabelle practically laying over him trying to keep him still while Magnus, his face contorted in painful concentration, released a vast amount of thick, blue magic onto him, magic that burned him from the inside out.  A loud cry pierced the air and he realized, somewhat distantly, that it was coming from him.  Right then all the things that Shade had told him felt real. 

“ _MAGNUS NOOO_!!” he screamed trying to jerk his body away.  “ _Shade was right!”_ He turned his wild eyes to his siblings but there were holding him tight, trusting Magnus completely.  He glared back at the warlock. _“Now that I know about you…you’re going to kill me_!” 

Spittle flew from his mouth as he yelled but Magnus ignored him, releasing more magic over him in what felt like waves of fire.  He laid back screaming, his body jerking under the strong hands holding him down, completely helpless to do anything but allow the pain to wash over him and he felt hot tears run over his cheeks.  Blinking them away he looked over to Magnus and met his golden eyes.

“ _How could you_?”  His voice was raspy.  “I trusted you.  _I love you_.” 

Through the blue haze he saw Magnus hesitate and like a whisper, heard his name leave the warlock’s lips but a yell from one of Alec’s siblings snapped him back.  Alec watched as Magnus very tenderly laid a hand directly over Alec’s heart and taking a deep breath, shot a pulse of magic directly into him.  Another scream wrenched from his throat and his body arched up so high, it drug Jace and Isabelle forward.  His vision blurred as a bright light encompassed him and he smelled the stench of burning flesh just before he lost consciousness.


	16. Incredibly Hot Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has thoughts and feelings.

Magnus POV

He was pushing as hard as he could and it broke his heart.  Every ounce of his energy and magic went into his beautiful boyfriend and every ounce of it caused him pain.  His love, his Alexander laid under him screaming, cursing his very existence, something Magnus always feared would happen.  This was literally his worst nightmare come alive, but still he continued.  He had no choice.   

Jace and Isabelle struggled against Alec’s violent thrashing while Magnus continued, realizing his one saving grace was that the spell was almost complete.  With a sharp pulse into him Alec laid still, smoke rising from his chest where the magic had entered.  The smell of burning flesh made Magnus sick to his stomach.  The two shadowhunters, still laying over Alec’s body, exchanged a look then watched as Magnus ripped open his lover’s shirt and used the last of his energy to heal the burns there. 

Jace caught his hand and pulled him back sending the warlock sprawling onto the floor.  In confusion and fear he looked up at the blonde shadowhunter.  “You’ve done enough.  We can use runes to help him heal.”

Magnus blinked and nodded, processing what he'd heard and laid his head back on the floor breathing heavily.  He’d done it.  The spell was complete and Alec would be fine. That thought should've made him feel better but he instead felt just like Shade had said...wrong, _dark_.  This was too much hell for one man to go through and Alec didn't deserve it.  Alec deserved better.  He heard a singeing sound and knew someone was applying an iratze rune on his boyfriend.  Magnus felt his body begin to shake with exhaustion then and thinking longingly of his bed, he tried lifting himself up on shaky arms only to fall back to the floor. 

“What are you doing now?”  Jace asked leaning over him.

“Bed?” 

The one word made Blondie frown and disappear momentarily before he felt strong hands lifting him up to carry him bridal style.  He honestly had no intention of complaining, not until Jace spoke.   

“I can only imagine the incredibly hot dreams you’ll have after this.” 

Magnus smiled and would’ve laughed if it wasn’t for the way the shadowhunter sounded so serious, like he actually believed the High Warlock of Brooklyn would fantasize about him when he was already, utterly besotted with Alexander.  He was laid gently on the bed and Jace turned to leave but Magnus reached out, barely catching his arm.

“Alec.”

Their eyes met in complete understanding and Magnus's arm dropped limply, allowing Jace to leave only to return moments later carrying his parabatai.  Magnus heard him grumbling under his breath to the unconscious Alec, something about yet again having to drag the shadowhunter around, who he deposited on the other side of the bed just as gently.  Isabelle then came into the room and removed their shoes before tucking them both under the covers. 

“Get some rest.  We’ll stick around for a bit until your wards come back up.”  Isabelle said laying a hand over his chest.  She looked tired and her eyes were red and Magnus felt for her.  “Thank you Magnus.  Thank you for helping my brother.”

He laid his hand over hers and squeezed lightly.  “I will always help him my dear.”

The sound of the door clicking shut almost had his eyes rolling in the back of his head in exhaustion but instead he turned to his side to stare at Alec.  The hunter laid peacefully, cheeks slightly flushed and breathing evenly and it was all Magnus could’ve asked for.  Alexander was safe and that was all that mattered. 

"Alexander, I'm sorry.  I had to...it's what I had to do to save you.  I never meant to hurt you."

The hunter didn't stir and Magnus tried hard to keep his eyes open, to continue staring at the beautiful man lying next to him but he was fighting a losing battle.  Shaking, he reached down searching the sheets and grasped the hand lying next to him holding it tight as his eyes drooped low, sending him falling into a deep, dreamless sleep. 


	17. Who's The Man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leviathan Shade gets acquainted with his new position.

Shade POV

Pen scribbled over paper in sloppy looped writing.  “ _Leviathan Shade, High Warlock_.  Eh.  _Leviathan Shade, Head of the New York Institute_.  Done.  _Leviathan Shade, Clave Inquisitor_.  Getting better.  _Leviathan Shade, Leader of Downworld_.  Interesting and promising.”  A dark smile slowly stretched across his face as he scribbled again on the paper.  “ _Leviathan Shade, Ruler of the World.  Leviathan Shade, God_.  Yes, that sounds about right.”

His smile was permanent as he leaned back in the chair in Maryse Lightwood’s office.  Snapping his fingers he conjured an apple and took a large bite while thumping his boots on the desk.  How was he so successful and why hadn’t he done this sooner?  If he knew it would be this easy to take over the world he would’ve definitely put more effort into it.  That thought made him laugh and he tossed the apple onto the floor where it rolled to stop over a blood stain in the wood. 

He’d portaled here with the intention of finishing up what he considered a work in progress.  Admittedly, he was having a great time toying with Magnus and his ignorant Nephilim but there were far more important things to do, such as take over the world, and he really must get busy.  A noise outside the office broke his thoughts and curious, he made his way into the ops center where he flagged down a random shadowhunter.

“You, Nephilim, get everyone together for an announcement _immediately_.” He snapped his fingers in command and the man looked at him in confusion then fear at realizing who he was.  “Just something to think on, if you do not do as I say, I will kill every shadowhunter in this institute with the snap of my fingers.”  He held up his hand ready to demonstrate and with wide eyes, the young shadowhunter ran off to comply.    

Within minutes the whole New York Institute was standing before him and his chest swelled.  This was all his.  He was the man. 

“Nephilim!  I have called you all here to inform you of a change in management.  Maryse Lightwood is dead.  Before she passed, she turned the institute over to me.  I am Warlock Leviathan Shade, Head of the New York Institute.” 

His smile was bright and his arms raised in self-praise but he wasn’t met with smiles and applause as he’d anticipated, he was instead met with frowns, glares and even a laugh.  The sharp stab of anger flared through him and he threw out his hand, shooting the laughing shadowhunter with a burst of magic that left him lying on the floor twitching, blood and saliva leaking from his mouth until he stilled in death. 

Shade rose his eyebrows at the shocked crowd.  “Just so you know I have replaced Magnus Bane’s old wards with a special version of my own that is specific in _Nephilim_ _eradication_ , so if anyone tries to leave or decides to piss me off…” he leaves off but moves a sharp fingernail over his neck.  “Now, any questions?”

When no one replied he wiggled a finger toward a young female who slowly moved forward.  He leaned down close and smiled.

“Go fetch Alexander Lightwood.”

The girl ran toward the stairs and Shade turned back to the crowd.  “Now, we have some work to do.  I need someone to bring up a list of all downworlders who are more powerful than me.”  He turned to address three others with a smile.  “Have to clear a path to the top.”

A few minutes later the young girl came back to his side breathing heavily from running.  “Warlock Shade, Alec Lightwood isn’t in his room.”

Shade raised an eyebrow.  “Did you happen to look _anywhere else_?  His sibling’s rooms perhaps?”

“Yes sir, he isn’t in the institute.”

Shade knew the man didn’t have much energy and he could think of only one place he would be.  “ _Bane_.”

With a flourish of his hand he conjured pen and paper and wrote a short note before making it disappear via fire into thin air. 

 

_Bane_

_I believe you have possession of my property,_

_Please send Alexander to the Institute before first light or I will begin_

_Depleting the Nephilim population one at a time._

_Yours, Leviathan Shade, Head of the New York Institute_


	18. Sacrificial Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec makes a decision to save lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Sexual content and non-con ahead.

Alec POV

It was there in the dark he could feel it, the soft caress of cool fingers running over his skin, exciting his body, making him tingle all over.  Then a firm pressure began building inside him, making him twitch, making his body respond in pleasure until he had no choice to run his hands over himself, chasing the tendrils with his fingers.  His hand slid down beneath the band of his boxers and found purchase on his groin, stroking lightly.  The cool fingers raked him again insistently and he palmed himself harder and faster, searching for release almost desperately.  In his ear someone whispered and he gasped, increasing the pressure on himself, now moving over his length in a blur.  A tingling sensation began at his feet and worked its way up to his abdomen making him arch slightly and with a deep, pleasured groan, he let go.

*******

Alec awoke with a start, sitting up in bed breathing heavily.  That was one hell of a dream he thought.  But was it a dream?  Reaching down he pulled his pants away to find it indeed had not been a dream and swallowed.  He knew that feeling.  That coldness.  It was Shade’s magic stirring restlessly inside him, pulling Alec back to him, using his body, using desire.  Feeling uncomfortably slated he flexed his jaw in frustration.   

It was night out and the room was dark but he could make out that he was at Magnus’s and looking to his left, he saw the warlock himself lying next to him fast asleep, sparkly hair splayed out on the light blue pillowcase with long arms reaching out in his direction.  The urge to reach out and touch, to run a finger over his face was strong but Alec held back.  As much as he wanted to trust this man, the man he realized he loved with every fiber of his being, he didn’t know if he could.  He didn’t believe Magnus had killed in cold blood but everything else was a blur.  If Magnus had stolen from the Fey, Alec wanted to believe there was a good reason for it.  In order to keep his sanity he _had_ to believe it.  As if sensing his thoughts the warlock moaned and shifted closer to Alec but didn’t wake. 

Careful not to disturb him, Alec stood on shaky legs and headed to the restroom.  Glancing in the mirror he noticed how rough he looked and unconsciously ran a hand through his hair, then splashed water on his face and ran a wet rag over himself cleaning his sticky skin.  After a few minutes he began to feel better and glancing back at the bed, he padded out to the kitchen in search of food but didn’t get far because there, sitting on the table in front of the couch was a fire message.  Grabbing it, he read the short missive and cursed aloud. 

“Impossible to catch a break.”  He muttered to himself and leaving the note on the table, he retraced his steps into the bedroom to collect his shoes.  There was no other choice.  He wouldn’t let innocent people die because of him.  The only option was to give himself up.  Alec sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Magnus longingly.  He remembered doing this just weeks before when it all seemed so new, except this time, it seemed so final.  This may be the last time he could see Magnus, the last time he could touch or kiss the man he loved.  He closed his eyes and shook his head and carefully, to not wake the sleeping man, he leaned over him, inhaling his scent one more time. 

“I’m sorry but I have to do this.”  He whispered and softly pressed his lips to his forehead.  With a last glance at his warlock, sleeping so peacefully on the bed, he turned and left the loft.

********

Alec felt the wards shift as he walked through the institute doors.  He’d barely made it as the sun was minutes from coming up and he hurried down the hallway to the ops center.  Seeing Raj he approached the man and pulled him into a corner by his arm.

“Raj, what the hell is going on?  Is everyone okay?”

The young shadowhunter seemed relieved at seeing him but Alec could tell he was beyond nervous.  “Warlock Shade has taken over the institute.  His wards are in place and rigged to kill everyone in the building if we try to fight.” He swallowed thickly.  “I’m glad you’re here.  He said if you weren’t here by morning, he’d start killing us one at a time until you showed.”

“Where’s my mother?” 

Raj shook his head.  “I’m sorry Alec, she’s dead.”

"Are Jace and Izzy here?"

"They came last night to take Maryse to the City of Bones."

Alec’s jaw clenched.  “Was it Shade?”

Raj nodded. 

“Where is he?”

“Your mother’s office.”

Alec strode down the hall meeting frightened eyes as he passed.  Strangely enough, everything looked normal.  Shadowhunters roamed to and fro, going about their business as if the head of the institute hadn’t been brutally murdered and taken over by a magic wielding psychopath.  His hands shook with anger and he shoved open the door to the office causing it to hit the wall behind.  Shade sat behind the desk reading a book, looking as casual as if it were a nice summer’s day at the beach. 

“Ah, Alexander my sweet, so good of you to join me.  I have to admit, I was worried for a while there that I would have to decimate the New York Institute in order to get you back, but I’m glad it didn’t come to that.”  He sat his book down and smiled showing his sparkling white teeth.  When Alec didn’t respond he stood and moved around the desk to stand next to him. 

“I must admit, I’ve missed you.  Ever since the other night I’ve not been able to get you out of my head.  You look good, tired but good.”  He walked behind Alec taking in his figure with his eyes.  “It’s a pity we never got to finish what we started.”  Alec felt a sharp nail drag over his arm and he shivered at the contact.  “What do you say we pick up where we left off?” 

Before he could reply Shade moved a hand up to his chest and released a sparkling white cloud of magic but to his surprise it didn’t connect, it instead went around an invisible barrier before vanishing in the air.  Alec turned to look at the warlock who frowned, his face turning hard in anger.

“Bane.  Always making things difficult.”  He sighed and waved a hand in the air flippantly. “No matter, I will still get what I want.”

Alec then felt ice cold fingers grip his wrist and he was shoved back against the door, Shade’s body smashing into him.  Alec pushed back but he was so weak that his efforts only made Shade chuckle softly.

“I like a little struggle, it makes me feel superior.”  He said and ground himself against Alec, a thigh coming up between his legs roughly.  “You see,” he whispered in Alec’s ear as he flattened himself against the shadowhunter, “you are _very important_.  Not only do I want to be inside you…” he hissed and pinned Alec’s other arm against the door, “I also need you to lure Magnus Bane here.  You see, he’s the real prize, while you,” he buried his face in his hair taking a deep breath, “you’re the sinful bonus.”

“No.”  Alec glared fire and tried shoving against him but Shade was strong and was most likely using magic to enhance his strength.  Alec didn’t stand a chance.  “You’re wrong.  Magnus won’t come for me.”

“Oh, he will my sweet Nephilim…but first, I’m eager to finish up from earlier.” 

Shade slammed his lips on Alec’s.  He tried turning his head but Shade used a free hand to hold his face and squeezed the side of Alec’s neck so hard he cried out.  The moment he opened his mouth the warlock’s tongue forced its way inside almost making him gag.  Shade sucked at Alec hard and pulled away only for a moment to smile.

“So good Alexander.  You taste so good.” 

The warlock then twisted Alec’s head back and his mouth found Alec’s neck, making him cry out as he bit down hard causing blood to run over his collar bone.  The pain caused Alec to shove against him with all the strength he had and he briefly felt relief as the cold body moved away only to have it thrust back against him, ramming him into the door so hard the back of his head hit the hard wood and he saw stars. 

Shade laughed loud and released Alec’s wrists to move down to his pants.  “I _love_ your fight!  It makes me all the more eager.” 

Alec felt a tug and heard the zip of his pants before a cold hand was descending down, circling around his cock, but then suddenly stopped.  Shade shifted and leaned back, his eyes focusing again but on something distant. 

“Magnus?”  He wondered aloud, his voice still tinted with lust.  “It appears we have company.”  He moved back and put a firm hand against Alec’s chest keeping him upright and smiled, looking over his handiwork.  “Yes, it would be good for him to see you like this.”  Shade roughly pulled him forward and opened the door, maneuvering him down the hall.


	19. Mind, Body and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shade drinks a special protein shake. Magnus and company lack a plan. Alec's still got bad luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight non-con ahead.

Magnus POV

The moment he opened his eyes he knew something wasn’t right.  Not only did his head ache but the other side of the bed was empty, which was definitely, very bad.  He knew he hadn't misplaced his boyfriend. In a panic he threw a hand over the empty sheet, as if the body that should’ve been there was just invisible, and sat up quickly. 

“Shit.” 

Magnus tore from the bedroom and searched the whole loft, balcony and roof when he realized no one was there.  That’s when he spied the fire message on the table. 

“Shit!”

Running to his room he snatched the phone up from the bedside table and dialed Alec’s number which went straight to voicemail.  He then dialed Isabelle’s number that also went straight to voicemail.

“SHIT!”

With grim determination he dialed Jace’s number and thankfully the Nephilim picked up on the third ring.

“Magnus?  You okay?”

“No, I’m not okay.  I just woke up, Alec is gone and Shade has taken over the institute.  I’m pretty sure Alec is already there.  Where the hell are you?”

“We took Maryse’s body to the City of Bones.  The preparations are taking longer than anticipated.”

Magnus wasted no time remarking upon their activities.  “Jace, _we_ _have to get to Alec_.”

He sounded defeated which was unusual and he could tell Jace knew it too because the shadowhunter’s response sounded meant for someone else, someone he might have liked.

“Magnus, everything is going to be fine.  Alec will be okay, between the two of us, we won’t let anything happen to him.  Get around and meet us outside the institute…and Magnus, have a little faith.”  Jace sounded sure and confident and reassuring and it made something desperate click inside Magnus.  “I will see you soon.”

He hung up and quickly slipped on some shoes.  There was no time to change or make himself gorgeous, that wasn’t even a priority right now.  All that mattered was getting to Alec.  Magnus stretched his neck and held out his hand but then decided not to use any magic, he knew his energy was low and he needed to save what he had left for Leviathan Shade.

The ten minute trip to the institute was emotionally taxing.  He thought it ironic that such horrible events would be blessed by such a beautiful day and though it was perfect outside, his insides were twisting into knots.  Did Alec see the message and go to the institute and had he made it there before sunrise or were there already several dead Nephilim?  Seeing Isabelle and Jace outside the institute did nothing to calm his nerves but only made him move faster.

“You have a plan?”  Jace asked.

"No." 

"Me neither. You ready?"

Magnus nodded and pushed open the large wooden doors wide. 

*******

Upon entering the group was met with an eerie silence.  Magnus shivered, he could feel the chill of death in the air, so strong that he could taste the stale copper essence of blood on his tongue and he wasn’t to be disappointed, for when they rounded the corner they spotted a trail of blood.  Exchanging worried glances the three followed it into the ops room where they found five more potential victims, each one a shadowhunter sat on their knees, a shining magical rope binding their hands.  The youngest, a girl who looked no older than sixteen, cried openly while an older shadowhunter next to her shushed her quietly.      

“Why do I get the feeling this is a trap?”  Jace asked to no one in particular.

“Because it is!”  Leviathan Shade shouted while stepping into the room, dodging a large puddle of blood with a graceful hop then stopping with a dazzling smile.  “You must be the smart one.  Hi…the name’s Levi.” 

Jace narrowed his eyes at the warlock’s theatrical happiness and raised his blade, naming it and pointing it toward Shade.

“Well Levi, I’m giving you one minute to apologize for the mess and give yourself up before I make my way over there and use this blade as a spit, which I will shove up your ass and roast you like the piece of shit you are in the flames of Hell.”

Shade stood affronted and pointed a finger at him.  “You seem angry.”  He then walked over to a nearby table and leaned against it casually.  “I mean I’ve only killed…one, two…”  He counted off on his fingers and with a quick swish of his hand the older shadowhunter who was previously shushing the girl fell over dead, “… _three_ , of your kind so far.”  He left off with a shrug like it was no big deal.  “Now let me tell you why _that_ would be a bad idea.”  He pointed at Jace’s blade and smiled.  “I’m pretty powerful.  Actually, I might have…what do you call it… _juiced up_ , before this meeting so that I would be pretty much unbeatable.”       

Isabelle flicked her whip and began advancing but Magnus’s hand shot out to stop her.

“Isabelle don’t.  He’s not lying.  I can feel it.”  Magnus informed her keeping his hand there as a sort of barrier. 

“Yes Isabelle, I would listen to Bane who for once is, quite correct.  Now, I think it also wise you relinquish your weapons as well.”  He waved to a spot just behind him.  “We don’t want anyone getting hurt now do we?”

Both Jace and Isabelle looked to Magnus who nodded and they threw their weapons to the floor just behind Shade, the blade stopping under a table leg. 

“Where’s the rest of the institute?”  Isabelle asked and Magnus noticed her fingers twitching anxiously, like small whips themselves eager to lash out.

“They’re alive.  I’ve got them locked away somewhere in this monstrosity of a building.  It wasn’t necessary to kill them as I received _my Alexander_ in due time.” He beamed at the latter making sure to make eye contact with Magnus.

“Where is Alec?”  She asked then, her hands no longer twitching but now clasped into a tight fist.

“Yes, he’s here of course.”  Shade turned to the side and waved. 

From a darkened doorway Alec limped slowly toward him, his wrists tied in front of him with rope.  With a dark glare the hunter stopped on the other side of the table.  Magnus’s brow furrowed in anger at the blood on Alec’s neck and the hastily opened jeans that barely hung on his hips.  He knew Shade had hurt him, he prayed he hadn’t raped him.  Either way, Magnus was still going to kill him. 

Shade frowned.  “Now don’t be shy my sweet, we’ve moved _far_ beyond that.”

The last was said with a leer and Magnus growled at his words.  Enjoying seeing the warlock’s pain, Shade reached out and grasped Alec’s arm in a firm grip and pulled him forward then turned to address the room.

“So, just to get a few things out of the way, I’ll inform you that I’m the one that stole the ash from the Fey and killed the night children.”  He put his hand to his mouth with mock surprise.  “ _Shocker_!”  He said with a chuckle.  “That’s the juice I was talking about by the way, fancy ash and vampire blood mixed with a little magic makes a tasty protein shake.”    

“So you’re invincible?”  Jace asked in disbelief, crossing his arms over his chest in what looked like boredom but Magnus saw how tense he was, ready to strike.

“Eh.”  Shade shrugged in a noncommittal sort of way.  “Anyway, I fully intend to _finally_ get my revenge by using you,” he nodded at Magnus, “then destroy the Clave and take over the downworld.”

“I won’t help you Shade.  That is a lost cause.”  Magnus said planting his feet as firmly as his words were.  He knew they didn’t stand a chance now that both of the Nephilim were without weapons and he was very nearly drained of magic but he wasn’t giving up yet.

Shade then reached up to run his hand through Alec’s hair, taking a step closer to him causing him to back into the table behind him.  Magnus’s stomach lurched in fear.  “Oh but you will Bane.”

“Give Alec back to us.”  Isabelle demanded, automatically reacting to defend her brother.  “He isn’t part of your plan.”

“No he isn’t.  He’s my _property_ now.”  Shade looked across the room and his black eyes met Magnus’s golden ones.  “He’s mine… _mind, body and soul _.”__

Shade moved his hand from Alec’s hair to the back of his neck and twisted him sharply around, bending him over the table and leaned down, holding his head into the wood making sure he was facing Magnus so the warlock could see the pain and fear in the Nephilim’s eyes. 

“And I intend to make sure he knows it every night!”  Shade used his knees to spread Alec’s legs apart and laid over him to rub himself into his backside.  “Can you imagine it yet Alexander?  I’ll make your first time unforgettable.  I will make you _scream_ as I force myself into you.”  Shade growled into his ear then thrust up against him while pulling his hair back making him cry out in pain. The sick bastard then looked over at Magnus with a smile and a wink causing him to lose control. 

“ _NOOOOOO_!”  Magnus yelled and threw his hand out blasting a huge red ball of lightning but his magic seemed to bounce and was repelled back, hitting him in the chest, dropping him to his knees. 

Jace and Isabelle lunged forward but a sparkling wall stopped them dead just behind Magnus.  Jace continued lashing out against it screaming at the warlock while Isabelle looked to Magnus, tears in her eyes. 

 “So do you want to help me Bane, or do I get to fuck my sweet shadowhunter right here on this table until you change your mind?”  Shade smiled and yanked Alec’s head back again, biting his lip in his excitement.

Alec screamed while Shade forced him further into the table.  “ _Magnus, don’t do it_!”

Magnus looked up at Alec and nodded in agreement, not able to watch him suffer.  “Leave him alone and I will do what you want.”

“Wonderful!”  Shade laughed dropping Alec, leaving him lying limply on the table and moved to stand before Magnus, conjuring a long blade in his hand.

“Now…summon your father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone kill me if I just stopped right here?????


	20. Eye Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is bad ass. Magnus gets an owie. Shade makes a new friend.

Alec POV

Alec laid against the cold table trying to catch his breath.  He hated Levi Shade and he really hoped no one killed him because he wanted the pleasure all for himself.  When Shade leaned over Magnus with the knife in his hand Alec moved to sit up but the pain in his back was excruciating.  He groaned and tried again, this time rolling slightly using his arms that were trapped under him at an odd angle to lift himself up.   

Shade was becoming impatient and reached back slapping Magnus hard on the face, demanding he begin.  Alec groaned out a strangled “ _No_!” but heard Magnus begin chanting quietly, reciting the spell to summon his father.

Resting on his elbows he took in the room and released a deep breath.  Jace was still beating against the sparkling barrier but Izzy had disappeared along with the bound shadowhunters.  Alec said a silent prayer she had a plan. 

Magnus had gone quiet and he watched as Shade moved the blade across his neck slowly, hissing something in his face that Alec couldn’t hear, then with the speed of a Nephilim he jammed it into Magnus’s shoulder and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up effortlessly before slamming him to the floor where he laid unmoving. 

“ _Why didn’t it work_ _Bane?  Make him come_!”  Shade screamed yanking the knife from his shoulder and once again reached down to grab Magnus by the hair and force him to summon his father. 

When Magnus didn't comply Alec shook.  There had to be something he could do.  He frantically looked around the room seeing Izzy’s whip and with one eye on Shade, moved toward it only to be stopped by the sparkling warded wall.  In a panic, he looked back to Magnus, ready to physically tackle Shade, and his heart stuttered.  He was too late.

Just then Alec knew it was over, when Shade leaned down pulling his lover’s head back to slit his throat, there was a sharp ‘ _pop_ ’ and the room suddenly became extremely hot.  The smell of sulfur made him choke and Alec shivered as a black smoke began swirling like a tornado in the corner of the room where a hasty circle had been drawn and out of it stepped a tall thin man with glowing cat eyes and a flashing smile.  He looked completely normal in his fitted designer suit, except for his hands, which were long and pale with the tips sharp like spikes.

“My son, you called?”  Asmodeus looked down and frowned.  “Why is it every time you call you’re lying around?”

“Allow me.”  Shade gripped Magnus’s hair tighter and pulled him roughly onto his knees.

Asmodeus raised his eyebrows in question.  “And you are?” 

For the first time Alec saw Shade actually look dangerous.  His eyes darkened and a crackling sound emitted from his body as his magic sparked all around him.  “I, am the warlock Leviathan Shade.  It is _I_ who commanded Magnus Bane to summon you.”

The demon smiled and stroked his chin idly.  “So it’s _you_ that I am indebted to for this brief visit.”  He frowned down at Magnus.  “Sorry Maggie, I guess we don’t get to play this time.”

“Oh, he won’t get to play ever again, you see, almost two hundred years ago you killed my fiance and since then I’ve looked for a way to get my revenge.”  Shade kicked at Magnus who caught himself with a bloody arm.  “And now that I have found you, I intend to make you suffer by forcing you to watch while I kill your son.  Then, I will snuff the light out of _your_ eyes demon.” 

Alec’s heart pounded out of his chest as he looked at Magnus, covered in blood and barely able to sit up.  He was almost unable to take his eyes off of the scene unfolding in front of him but the reappearance of Isabelle at the barrier drew his gaze.  She nodded to the floor below him and he shifted to look down.  There, under the table was a seraph blade.  Stifling a groan, he knelt slowly next to the table leg and pulled with all his strength until the blade slid free. 

He looked over to see Asmodeus falter as Shade pulled out the ash and sprinkled it over the blade that was covered in Magnus’s blood.  Unable to leave the circle, Asmodeus knew that as soon as that blade pierced him he would be no more, that Shade would have his revenge and they would all lose.  Alec stood on shaky feet and moved slowly behind Shade, briefly making eye contact with Magnus. 

Then he heard a weak voice, full of weary despair call out.  “Father.  In recompense for your life, spare me and my friends and take Leviathan Shade, the one who wishes to kill you.”

Shade laughed heartily at his statement.  “Silly fool!  I am unstoppable, infallible… _invincible_!”

Again Magnus beseeched Asmodeus.  “Father.  Do you accept?  He will be your _property_.  You will own him,” Magnus looked up, his golden eyes meeting Shade’s coal black ones, “mind, body and soul.”

Asmodeus looked from Magnus, up to Alec and then smiled over at Shade.  “I accept.” 

Alec moved swiftly, his body an extension of the blade in his hands as it sliced through the air, severing both of Shades hands from his body.  The limp appendages and knife fell to the floor with a thump and a shrill scream rent the air like a bleating siren. 

In sheer desperation Alec lunged for Magnus, toppling into him pushing them both along the floor and away from the screaming warlock who stepped inside the circle in a rage.  Alec’s bound hands clung tightly to him as he turned to see Asmodeus smile a toothy, terrifying smile before reaching out to grab Shade by the face, his nails digging into pale skin while laughing hysterically.  A dark cloud of smoke began circling them and while Shade’s screams echoed through the room, Asmodeus turned and winked at Alec before they disappeared through the floor with a hollow thump.

They laid there stilled in shock at what had happened, Magnus cradled tight against Alec.  They were safe.  It felt impossible but it was true.  Alec startled when hands gripped him as Jace and Izzy knelt next to them checking them over.  He looked down and gently released the tight grip he had on Magnus’s shirt and the warlock looked up. 

“Alec.  Are you alright?” he choked out and Alec nodded with a small smile.

“Yes.”  He felt the burn of an iratze on his arm and relaxed.  “Are you okay?”  His eyes scanned his boyfriend, his face bruised and bloody and the wound in his arm still bleeding down a probably very expensive jacket and looked at Jace.  “Can you give him some energy?  He needs to heal.” 

Magnus sounded about to protest but groaned instead as Alec moved to let him sit up.  Jace reached automatically to take the warlock’s hand and smirked.

“Make eye contact Magnus, it makes the experience _so much_ more intense.”

“I should drain you dry Blondie.”  Magnus grumbled as a light gently glowed where their hands connected. 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you Sparkles?”  Jace goaded him further and what was worse, still keeping eye contact.

“Alec, as soon as I'm better I’m going to kill him.” Magnus warned but it was Izzy who smacked Jace on the back of his head shutting him up. 

Alec then reached his hands up to Izzy who cut the ropes and helped him to his feet.  A little wobbly he made his way over to where Shade and Asmodeus disappeared.  There was a black circle burnt onto the floor and next to it was the knife still covered in blood and ash.  Alec reached down to pick it up and turned to the others. 

“We should probably get rid of this.”  He said softly eyeing the blade thoughtfully.

“I’ll take care of it.  It should be where no one else can use it.”  Magnus said releasing Jace’s hand then slowly standing to stretch a bit and rubbed his shoulder where he was stabbed.  He held out his hand palm up and in it the knife and remaining vial of ash appeared.  Turning the blade over, he sneered and snapped them both away.

The sound of voices made Alec look over to see some of the shadowhunters begin filing into the room.  He quickly made his way over to Magnus wanting nothing more than to talk to him but knowing now wasn’t the time.  

“Magnus…I should help Izzy and Jace.”  Not what he wanted to say at all.

Magnus paused.  “I should get back to my loft.”  He said in the same tone.

Alec nodded but didn’t move away.  “I almost lost you.”  He whispered.

“You’ll be hard pressed to get rid of someone as ornery as me.”  Magnus leaned in, his hand moving to his face but Alec stepped back. 

“Later.”

Reluctantly Magnus moved away and Alec felt guilt stir within him.  Izzy walked over and smiled at them before turning to her brother.

“I know you two want to talk but would you be able to stick around and help me sort things out here?  Now that mom’s gone we have to contact the Clave, they will want to question us and we have to find out who the next Institute Head will be.” 

Alec nodded and turned to Magnus, worried but not sure what to say. 

“Stay.  I’ll be fine.  I’ll head back to the loft.  I could use the rest.”  Magnus said and Alec nodded again this time reaching out to gently grasp his arm. 

“I’ll see you later.”  He said matter-of-factly.

Magnus nodded.  “Yes, later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few chapters left. Duh Duh DUHHHHHHHH!!!!!


	21. Not An Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has committed no crime and gives informed directions to the exit.

Magnus POV

Magnus decided to walk home.  The fresh air felt good on his face and he flicked his fingers absently trailing blue sparks behind him as he thought.  The sound of cars and people laughing seem distant in comparison to his raging emotions.  Alec wasn’t safe, not by a long shot.  He worried about any after effects from the copious amounts of magic that Alec’s body has undergone in such a short amount of time.  He worried about the wink his father Asmodeus sent to Alec before disappearing and what that meant for the hunter’s future.  He worried that Alec went to the Seelie Court to represent the Clave and what may come of that. 

What was at the forefront of his worries though was that Alec had had enough of warlocks and magic and may suddenly decide he doesn’t want to be with Magnus anymore.  The thought made him physically shrink into himself.  After everything that’s happened it is a depressingly real possibility.  Magnus took a deep breath.  Every one of these things are potential problems, problems that he will prepare for and face, even if Alec does decide he wants to end their relationship, Magnus will still fight those battles should they arise.  Reaching the loft he lets himself in only to be surprised by the Seelie Queen herself lounging back on his leather couch.

“Speaking of potential problems.”  He enters the room and stops at the foot of the couch.  “You look rather comfortable in my living room.”

Idly she waves her hand around the loft in appreciation.  “Yes well, I do have to admire your taste, however dated it may be.”

“And how did you get in here exactly?”

“Oh I came by to see you and your wards just happened to be down, so I let myself in.”  She leaned back further and ran a sharp nailed hand through her long blonde hair.

“I see, and to what do I owe the pleasure of your company then?” 

Despite his phrasing he was not being polite in the slightest and moved to sit opposite her in a matching leather wingback chair.  Magnus knew exactly why she was here and took a moment to prepare himself for the backlash of her wrath which he was definitely not in the mood for right now. 

“Not going to offer me a drink?” she said instead.  “I do believe you’ve become slack in your hosting skills lately Magnus…”

Knowing Alec was due to his place he cut her off with a firm swipe of his hand and a glare, wanting to nip this in the bud quickly.  “I’m not your host because you aren’t welcome here, so let’s cut to the chase.  _What do you want_?”

“I want _what was taken_ from me.”

Her retort was sharp and full of anger and Magnus could tell the conversation was beginning to heat up but he smiled instead, enjoying the fact that he knew something she didn’t. 

“Your sacred ash.  Well I hate to break it to you but that is something I don’t have, so that’s not an option for you.”

“Fine, then you can be my prisoner for crimes committed against the Fey.” 

“Also, not an option.” 

She opened her mouth to protest but was stopped again by his hand which she watched carefully, for it wasn’t smart to piss off a warlock, or any downworlder, in their own territory.

“The warlock _Leviathan Shade_ stole your precious ash and then used it in a ceremony to kill a greater demon at the New York Institute.”  He stood up and moved to the bar in the corner of the room to make himself a drink, still keeping an eye on his guest.  “I actually just left there and they were beginning clean up…but feel free to stop by and scrape it off the institute floor, there may be some left.” He said raising his glass to her and taking a sip.

The queen hissed, baring her fangs in anger, just as the front door opened revealing a calm faced Alec.  Magnus lifted the corner of his mouth in greeting but frowned when he saw the Queen smiling in Alec’s direction.

“Fine Bane, if you cannot provide me with my ash then I will gladly accept the Lightwood boy as adequate compensation.”

Before her sentence was completed Magnus had moved to put his body between the Queen and Alec, his eyes glowing dangerously as he dropped his glamour.  “That is not, _nor will it ever be_ , an option.”

“But I’m owed something…and I want _him_.” She purred and reached out her clawed fingers in his direction.

Alec’s deep voice resonated through the room and made Magnus startle momentarily, not realizing the hunter had moved to stand just behind him.  “Why me?”

The Queen tilted her head and shifted her eyes from Alec to Magnus, choosing to direct her answer to the latter.  “Because, you’re the second warlock who’s tried to keep him from me, so he must be _very valuable_.”

“Alec was just a pawn to Leviathan Shade.”

The Queen’s eyes shone with frustration.  “And what is he to you Bane?” 

“He is my boyfriend…and you cannot have him.” 

His body tensed up, ready for a fight if need be but the feeling of warm fingers weaving through his calmed him and he squeezed slightly in reassurance. 

“You cannot have me as your prisoner for I’ve committed no crime, nor can you have my boyfriend in lieu of payment that neither of us owe you and…as it seems you’ve no intention of knocking on the front door of the institute to borrow a cup of ash, I’m afraid you’ll have to leave empty handed.”  Magnus smirked.  “This is what I’ve heard called a lose-lose-lose situation.” 

“So the great Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, refuses to help a downworlder in need.”

Magnus released Alec’s hand and stepped closer to the Queen.  “Oh you don’t need, you want.  And I refuse to help _you_ , I’m not refusing to help the downworld or any sect of it.  I will ask if the Clave will honor the peace accord you tried to establish previously, but that is all I will do.”

The Queen bared her teeth and looked directly at Alec.  “And _your Nephilim_?”

“ _My Nephilim_ owes you nothing.”

Alec moved quickly next to Magnus pulling him back with his arm but was staring at the Queen.  “Why would I help you?  You tried to jail me and when you couldn’t do that you tried to _kill me_.  You don’t deserve my help.”

Magnus inhaled sharply and his eyes narrowed.  He hadn’t known any of this.  Magnus felt shitty.  An intense guilt filtered through him knowing he wasn’t there for Alec when he was in danger and he silently vowed that it wouldn’t happen again.

The Seelie Queen snarled.  ”I _knew_ you would go back on your word.  The Nephilim are always out to help themselves, _not_ uphold their purpose of protecting the downworld.”

Alec didn’t budge but shook his head.  “I didn’t say I wouldn’t help, I just said you didn’t deserve it.”

“I’m not the one who was in league with Leviathan Shade!” she snapped back blinking her sparkling grey eyes. 

“No, Shade used a glamour to steal from you, sabotaged and framed Magnus, deceived and murdered several shadowhunters and spelled me to be his slave.”  He stalked forward slowly stopping just inches from her face.  “Does any of that sound like teamwork to you?”  Alec raised an eyebrow in question and the Queen bared her fangs in a hiss, raising her arm to strike but a burst of blue sparks from Magnus’s hands stopped her. 

“Well, I believe you’ve overstayed your welcome.  There’s the door.”  Magnus pointed. 

As dignified as possible the Queen moved to the door effectively slamming it behind her and finally, after what felt like forever, the two men are alone. 


	22. One More Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has conflicting emotions and Magnus understands.

Magnus POV

There’s a brief silence as she’s leaving and Magnus waits a full two minutes to make sure she’s beyond his wards before speaking.  He looks up and is shocked to see that instead of avoiding eye contact per the norm, the shadowhunter is looking directly at him with piercing eyes.

“You lied. Told her the ash was all gone.”  It wasn’t an accusation, he stated it simply, more like it was a fact he’d read somewhere and Magnus was yet again shocked by the hunter. 

Magnus shook his head.  “How did you know? You weren’t even in the room…” 

“Sound rune.”  Alec tapped his arm where the rune was probably placed but raised his eyebrows, still waiting for an answer. 

“Something that powerful, it isn’t safe with the Seelie’s, a point that has already been proven with disastrous results.” Magnus pulls the vial from his pocket where he’d sent it earlier and looks at it thoughtfully before snapping it into his safe and pausing.  “But I’m pretty sure that isn’t what’s bothering you.” He speculated looking his boyfriend in the eyes.  “You’re not sure if you can trust me.” 

Alec hesitated and looked down at his shoes before taking a deep breath and facing him again.  “I can…I do…” 

They stood in a strained silence and Magnus took the two step distance between them and stood within inches of Alec but the hunter didn’t move or lean in like he normally does.  Even though he knew neither of them were at fault he still couldn’t help but feel responsible for what Alec was going through right now. 

“I just...I don’t know what was a lie and what was the truth anymore and your magic...”  The words were left unfinished but Magnus stilled at the admission and moved his hands behind him.  “I don’t know what to do now.  Everything feels different.” Alec murmured, his voice as low and unsure as his thoughts.

Magnus understood and nodded, taking a step back to give Alec his space but his arm was caught in a tight grip keeping him from moving further away.  Hazel eyes met golden ones, both trying to find the answers they sought. 

“Alec, you may not be safe.  The Queen, my father, your health…” Magnus led off, wanting Alec to know he was worried but ultimately leaving himself out of the equation as he figured the man may want.  The shadowhunter didn’t disappoint when he bit his lip and curtly declined any help. 

“I’ll be fine.” 

There was yet another strained silence that Magnus was desperate to fill with anything but uncertainty, for every second that passed his body felt tighter with the inevitability that this man, who had suddenly become his whole world, was about to disappear.   

“ _Your_ Nephilim?” Alec asked in a flat tone.

Magnus flinched and his eyes widened.  “Alec, I didn’t mean it like that, I just wanted her to know who she has to go through to get to you.  For protection.  You’re important to me.”

“And you’re important to me, but you don’t have to protect me.” 

He didn’t say it mean but like he wasn’t worth of protection and it frustrated him.  This made Magnus wonder.  “What do you need Alec?” 

Alec closed his eyes and gripped Magnus’s hand tighter.  “I need to think.”  Magnus’s heart pounded.  “I need space.”  Then it cracked.  “And I need time…alone.”  Then it broke. Alec let his hand drop and stepped back.

So quickly had the icy hands of fear built within him, prickling his skin and making him dizzy.  It hurt but Magnus honestly couldn’t say he was surprised, so much had happened to the shadowhunter.  He’d heard so many lies that had seemed so true, hell, he’d been betrayed by his own mother, so of course he would question everything and everyone until he felt comfortable again.  Until he felt safe again.        

Alec sighed heavily.  “I’m sorry Magnus.  I’m…”

He hadn’t realized how silent he’d been until he caught the worry in Alec’s eyes and he quickly shook his head.  “No, don’t apologize Alexander.  If that’s what you need I understand…just, take care of yourself.”  And he meant every word.   

Time seemed to stand still as both men stood but a foot apart, _wanting_ so badly, yet not acting on that want.  He knew Alec needed to leave but Magnus waited, he just needed one more minute.  One minute to memorize the way his hair fell over his face, to drown in the deep hazel of his eyes, to dream of the soft pout of his lips.  Magnus just needed one more minute. 

Alec seemed to be doing the same as his eyes scanned over Magnus, slowly, before stopping at his eyes and shifting somewhat uncomfortably between his feet.  Damnit.  He knew his minute was up.

Prying his eyes away from the shadowhunter, he held his hand up and created a portal then moved away to allow him to leave.  Magnus didn’t look up.  If he did it would only hurt his heart further.  He heard Alec move to stand close and felt his presence, lingering like he wanted something but was denying himself, but nothing happened and he turned and walked into the portal, leaving Magnus staring at the floor.


	23. No You Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace yet again gives sound advice for someone believed to be desperately in love with himself.

Alec POV

Upon arrival at the institute Alec was greeted with smiling faces. 

“Brother…”  Izzy began but somehow she could already see in his face that everything wasn’t alright.  She gathered him in a hug that he reciprocated tightly.  “It will be okay.”  She pulled away to look up at him.  “If there’s anything I can do…” 

He nodded and kissed her forehead lightly.  “Everything okay here?”

“Yeah, since you’ve been gone everything is in working order.  Everyone seems to be fine.  We’ve a meeting with a Clave representative in two days to discuss the new Head of Institute.”    

Again Alec nodded and looked over at his parabatai who held up a hand.  “We’re good Alec.  Why don’t you get some rest?  I know you haven’t slept properly in days.”    

It was more of a demand and Jace seemed determined to enforce it since he stood ready if Alec chose to argue, but he didn’t and instead quietly made his way up to his room. 

Sleep found him quickly but to his disappointment so did the nightmares.  The dreams may have kept him awake but the spell still wreaked havoc on him physically.  Throughout the night his body twitched and jerked and in a cold sweat, he kicked the covers to the floor.  Just when he thought he might give in and call Magnus, the sound of the door opening and closing made him sit up as a golden head came into view.  

“How’s a guy supposed to get any sleep with you bumping around like that?”  Jace joked and shoved Alec to the other side of the bed and sat down next to him. 

“Sorry.”  Alec apologized laying still.  “I can still feel him…his magic, inside me.”

“Well Magnus _did_ say it would take a little bit to wear off.  I’m sure he could help it go away if you asked.”

“Do you think he’s dead?”  Alec asked.

Jace glanced down at him.  “Shade?  I do.  I mean, Magnus’s dad is one bad dude.”

Alec pursed his lips thoughtfully.  “You keep bringing up Magnus.”

“Yeah.  So?”  Alec didn’t respond.  “You know you want to talk about him.”  Jace prodded further and he was rewarded with the rise he wanted.

All the emotions Alec had bottled up came rushing at him full force.  He was angry and sad and worried and scared and confused.  “Maybe I do.  Maybe I don’t.”  He snapped.

Jace scoffed and Alec rolled his eyes. 

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”  He felt his parabatai smirk.

“Alright.  Do you trust him?”  Alec felt stupid asking this question because on one hand it was obvious but on the other, how much did Jace _really_ trust the warlock?

Jace sighed heavily like he was put out for even being asked.  “I trust Magnus more than I trust your parents or the Clave.  I trust him with our lives…I just don’t know if I can trust him with your heart.” 

Apparently the answer was yes.  Jace raised a brow at his own answer almost as if he were shocked at himself then amended it to shift the uncomfortable feeling off himself and to throw guilt back on his parabatai.

“And you should trust him too, I mean he did save your life, risk his own and all.”

“I do trust him.  I just...I’ve seriously had my fill of magic for a while.”  It was a lame excuse.  Alec felt the weight of his guilt suffocating him and shook his head at his own words.  He couldn’t even trust himself.  Jace was right, Magnus had went above and beyond for him, had summoned his demon father from the bowels of Hell to save him.  Damn his stupidity.  Damnit, damnit, _damnit_! 

Jace nodded.  “So you don’t care about him anymore.” He said like he’d gone through all the possible reasoning and he finally understood.

Anger flared through Alec now and he sat up to look Jace in the eyes.  “ _Why the hell would you say that_?”

“Because you don’t act like you care.  You _act_ like you’re going to disown him or strip him of his boyfriend rights.”

He was appalled at how casually Jace was making such accusations. 

“ _Disown_?!”

“Yeah, like you don’t want to be with him anymore because he doesn’t mean anything to you…you know, _that_ kind of disown.”  Jace explained his reasoning like he would to a child, even though an explanation wasn’t needed.

“ _No_ , I’m not disowning him _and yes_ , he means something to me.  He’s _important_ and _I do want him._  I love him!”

Alec felt the rush of his anger leave him and be replaced with longing.  Damn if he felt foolish lying here wallowing in misery when he knew for a fact that he would be more comfortable, happier, with his boyfriend.  The boyfriend he’d walked out on not five hours earlier. 

“Shit.”

Jace nodded.  “I agree.  So…you going to get dressed and head over there now?”  He asked looking over when Alec jumped up to find some clothes.

“I really hate you.”

Jace got up to leave and stood at the door grinning.  “No you don’t.”


	24. The Fifth Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec visits Magnus one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of sex ahead.

Magnus POV

Magnus took a deep breath and let it out, then he took another one and let it out slower…then he picked up his empty liquor glass and threw it across the room shattering it against the wall.  The first hour after Alec left, Magnus thought he was going to die.  He moped, then cursed and even stomped his foot at least once until he thought he was beginning to feel better, then realizing that he wasn’t, he started all over again.  The second hour he spent pacing the floors deep in thought, running every possible scenario through his mind that involved Alec; Alec being in trouble, Alec getting hurt, Alec and him talking things through.  The third hour was spent glaring at his dinner which he knew he _needed_ to eat but he just didn’t _want_.  The fourth hour he ate the food and called Catarina who did her due diligence as a wonderful friend by chastising him for interrupting her at work, then more specifically, about giving Alec the space he needed before gently reassuring him it would all work out.  The fifth hour he sat in the floor meditating over a bottle of expensive liquor contemplating trying to sleep when he heard a knock at his door.

He drug his feet the whole way there, his body drooping in a pitiful slump and he briefly cursed Catarina for successfully calling him out on being overly dramatic, though he’d never admit it.  How _dare_ his friends know him so well?  The surprise on his face as he opened the door must have been clearly evident because the shadowhunter standing there quickly jabbed his thumb over his shoulder with wide eyes.

“I can leave if this is a bad time.”

Magnus quickly shook his head and stood up straight, holding the door open.  “No, Alexander, please come in.” 

And there he stood, his shadowhunter in all his glory; chest heaving probably from running, hair thrown in all different directions, clothes baggy and wrinkled and a thin layer of sweat covering his skin.  Magnus thought he looked gorgeous. 

“I’m sorry.” 

This _was_ unexpected because Alec had nothing to apologize for but it also _wasn’t_ unexpected because Alec had a habit of blaming himself for things not his fault.  Magnus frowned.  “What?  _Why_?  You’ve done nothing wrong darling.”

Alec sighed in frustration and moved to stand next to Magnus.  “Just listen?” He asked and Magnus watched him look to his shoes like they had the answers to the universe before taking a deep breath and looking up.  “I know that right when things were going good, I was spelled and brainwashed by a psychopathic warlock who used us to plot his revenge on your demon father…but even though everything led to you being the bad guy, I knew, in my heart, that it wasn’t true.  I didn’t trust you, and I’m sorry.”        

Magnus smiled and shook his head.  “Now _that’s_ not something you hear every day.”  He felt his heart flutter when the shadowhunter smiled.  “Alec, I never once blamed you.  As soon as I knew Shade had spelled you, I understood.”

“But I said such horrible things to you…I mean you _summoned your father_ for me…”

“And I would do it again.”  He said it with finality and reached up to cup the shadowhunter’s face, lightly rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone.  “I think I should apologize to you actually.”

Alec shook his head but Magnus continued. 

“I didn’t take the time to make sure you were okay…the whole time Leviathan was with you I was working on saving my reputation with the downworld and by the time I did find you…”  He shifted and moved back to better look Alec in the eyes.  “I wasn’t there, and I need you to know how important you are to me.” 

“No Magnus, you shouldn’t have to.  I’m not _your_ responsibility.”

The way he said it brought to mind the conversation with the Seelie Queen.  “I know, you can handle yourself, and I’m sorry for claiming you, calling you _my_ Nephilim…”

“But I am… _your_ Nephilim.”  Alec moved forward and put his forehead to Magnus’s, pulling him against his chest closing his eyes.  “ _I’m yours Magnus_ , if you want me…I’m yours.”

Suddenly everything that was wrong in the world felt right again.  Magnus heard birds singing and felt butterflies in his stomach and everywhere Alec touched him his skin tingled like electric shocks.  This is what he’d been waiting for.  This is what love felt like.  This was everything.  “Alexander, I will always want you.”   

“Ask me again.” Alec demanded in a deep whisper and Magnus briefly wondered what he meant.  “Ask me what I need.”

Magnus stared deep into his beautiful hazel eyes and swallowed, remembering the man’s last request for time alone.  “What do you need Alec?” 

“I need _you_.  Because I love you.  And I want you…by the Angel Magnus, _I want you_.”  His boyfriend smiled and blushed and Magnus’s heart exploded.  “I want you to kiss me and take me to your bedroom, and…to take off our clothes…” his blush crept down his neck, “and to make love to me.” 

He felt dizzy.  “Alec.”  He couldn’t breathe.  “Alexander.  Are you sure?”   

In response he leaned down pressing his lips to the warlocks gently.  Magnus hummed at the sensation and as the kiss deepened, he clenched his fingers tightly around the hunter becoming lost in his taste.  He moved his hands up Alec’s shirt to remove it but was stopped when Alec pulled away to meet his eyes, breathing heavily.

“Use your magic.”  A pause. 

“Alexander…”

“Please.  Use your magic Magnus.”  Alec nodded.  “I trust you.”

Alec’s chest was rising and falling rapidly and Magnus could feel his own hands shaking at the request, so simple but not really.  Slowly he moved his hand to his boyfriend’s face but stopped just short of touching him and with a questioning look, he let light blue sparks fall from his hand to rest on the cheek beyond it. 

They stood, faces inches from each other and Magnus silently prayed that nothing had changed and that he wouldn’t again hurt the hunter.  He could tell when Alec felt it because he flinched and his arms tightened but instead of showing any signs of pain he smiled and almost simultaneously, they let out a breath of relief.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Alec smiled and nuzzled his face into his neck.

“Alexander.”  Magnus breathed out. 

Eventually they made their way into the bedroom where clothes were slowly removed between smatterings of kisses, from light pecks to deep ones ignited with passion.  Fingers carefully explored and mouths nipped and tasted under the light of the moon until a burning heat consumed them.   Then urgently their bodies ground fast against each other, hands squeezing and breathing labored, forcing lustful moans from them, their hands clasped together tight as they both reached their peaks.    

It was several hours later that they laid blissfully tangled in each other’s arms.  Magnus held on tight, feeling the beating of his lover’s heart against his own.  It was terrifying knowing to what lengths he would go for his shadowhunter.  It was terrifying that this man had such a strong hold on him after such a short time, at how much he loved him.  His arms began to shake with the strength of his emotions.  How would he ever be able to live without his Alexander?  How could he go on without this in his life?  He heard Alec hum against him in his sleep and he knew right then that the answer was simple, he couldn’t. 


End file.
